No one like you
by iAnneart
Summary: I really suck at titles, and more at summaries. So basically its based on one of my previous stories, and it's kind of on the tragic side. Something horrible occurs to the Freeman family, and they have to deal with it. Obviously HxJ, slight RXC
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I have not written in over a year Im _SURE_. I will try to start again because I really missed writing, though I'm pretty sure the people that liked to read good plot bearing stories dont even remember my stories. iAnneart who? haha, seriously my writing sucks big time, and I really want to get better at it so this is my turning point.

This story is actually one based on one of my previous stories In Darkness he walks. I deleted that one because frankly, I thought it was horrible. I'm going to give the plot of the story a second chance and try to write again but a WHOLE lot better, I hope. If you happen to read this, I beg of you to _please _review and tell me straight up what you DIDN'T like about it. I need the criticism to transform from a mediocre writer to a great one:)

NOTE: For the ones that HAVE read In Darkness He Walks and you see this and be like _nah I already read this shit, why would i read it again? _It's definately not the same, trust me. The plot is still the same but the story isn't.

* * *

Mrs. Alnston's 6th grade class were all waiting in anticipation. Their eyes were glued to the clocks eternal ticking, the black hands reading _2:44 PM. _

One minute left...

Even the teacher couldn't help but look at the clock, as she desperately wanted to get the hell out of this class. It wasn't that much that they were a rowdy, out of control group of students. most of the class was pretty behaved but only one little African American boy ruined it for her.

Every time he opened his mouth, it was to argue about it was unjust that the history lessons were all about that _white man _accomplish this, and how the textbook always fails to mention about how much the heroic white founders of this country were racist in one way or another, with black slaves being treated worse than dogs blah blah blah...

She was only a Social Studies teacher for God's sake!

She didn't _write _the damn book, all she did was get her lesson plans from it.

Mrs. Alnston pushed her straight blond hair from her bright blue eyes, pretty much in awe that how one motherfucking minute can stretch for hours.

10 seconds left.

The whole class, along with her counted down the seconds. At first, It was all in their minds but when they got to seven, everyone started counting aloud, enough for the other classes next to them in the hallway hear them.

_6...__5...__4...__3...__2..._

There was a still moment in where the last number was seemed to never arrive. Finally, the school bell rang loudly throughout the whole school with a terminating sound to it. There was a rumbling beneath the earth as everyone tried to get out from the heavy entrance doors as the same time, much like a stampede. It was as if the entire student body felt re energized as a loud cheer emitted from everyone, but especially the sixth grader_s. _Many of them couldn't have been happier, grins so big it threatened to split their faces. However, there were a good number -mostly the girls- that were crying with no console since it was their last year and they wouldn't come back.

One of them was a little mulatto girl called Jazmine Dubois.

She was the one probably crying the hardest as she hugged practically everyone that wasn't leaving for Middle School. Jazmine was friends with everyone, and everyone liked her so pretty soon, the mood turned from _Hell Yeah summer vacation! _to _Oh hell no, I don't want her to leave! _Huey Freeman looked in amazement as well as disgust as a crying fest started. She was currently saying her goodbyes to her best friend Cindy.

" Oh girl, I'm really gon' miss you!" Cindy said,her voice cracking." Me too" She hugged her best friend, with tears in her eyes. It was really impossible how she affected the entire school. But really, it really wasn't any surprise since Jazmine was one of the nicest, if not THE nicest, person ever. Her optimistic mood always cheered everyone up, and not to mention she was a really good friend. Hell, even some of the sixth graders were hugging her, crying since maybe they won't get the same class. He heard a low whistle behind him.

"Dayumm, that bitch got more friends that you got books."

He turned around to whack the back of Riley's head as he usually did. "What have I told you about calling Jazmine, or any other girl for that matter, a bitch?" Riley just rolled his eyes, while stating the quote that he practically had memorized. " Yea' yea I know nigga you don't gots to tell me. _All women are not hoes or bitches_" He said in a mocking tone, which was obvious that he still didn't believe. The eleven year old sighed, sometimes wondering why he even bothered.

When Jazmine was done saying goodbye to her five hundred friends, she turned around and ran to Huey, giving him the biggest bear hug that humanity ever witnessed. " H-h-hueyy- " She hiccupped, sobbing. " I'm gonna m-miss y-you so much-"Tears streaked her face, and the boy looked at her with a _what the hell _expression as he finally managed to pull her away.  
" Jazmine, you act like if we're never gonna see each other. It's the last day of elementary school, we're not moving to different continents ."  
He said a bit annoyed. She then proceeded to take out a tissue, and blow her nose since she was crying so much.

" Aand," Huey continued. "Even if that were the case, it is no excuse to completely lose control of your emotions." He looked at her disapprovingly. The tissue was thrown to a nearby trashcan and again Huey found himself with Jazmine attached to his neck like a life support.  
" I-I-I can't help it!" She whimpered childishly. He just sighed, and let her hug him until she was calm enough to detach herself from him. Besides, it's not like Jazmine hugging him annoyed him that much.

"Yo nigga let's move!" He heard Riley call. The nine year old was already across the street from the school waiting for his brother to stop being so gay and get moving. The only reason why he was waiting at all was that he had the key to the house. Huey turned his attention back to Jazmine. "Are you walking home, or is your dad picking you up?"  
She put a thoughtful finger on her chin, and said. " I don't think so..." Just in cue, a car honked parking right to the side of them. The window rolled down to reveal Tom Dubois. " Hey my baby girl," His eyes seemed happy but at the same time there was a hint of sadness. " Or, I guess not." She smiled, and greeted her dad with a big hug (what was new) when he stepped out of the car.

" Hey Huey." He said cheerfully waving at him. Huey enthusiastically waved back.

Um, not.

Tom put his hand down when he saw the boy gave an almost nonexistant nod towards his existence and opened the car door for his daughter. "Thanks Daddy!" Jazmine said smiling. " So, you and your brother want a ride?" He asked. Huey looked at his brother waiting impatiently for him a good two streets away now, and politely turned down his offer. " No thanks, Mr. Dubois." After saying this, he started walking away hoping Riley didn't have the stupidity to walk any farther since he would get lost like last time.

Jazmine's dad was soon starting the engine of the car and passing by the two Freeman boys. " So, honey how was your last day of school?"  
" Ohmygosh daddy, It was so sad! Can you believe I'll be in another school next year?" He gave a small sad smile as his daughter excitedly went on and on about what happened.

_My wonderful poor baby...  
__

"Man, I can't believe school's over." Riley exhaled pumping his fists.

Huey kept walking. " Like forreall, we can do whatever the fuck we want now! Imma be out in the streets being a REAl gangstuh, like that school shit ain't gangsta at all..." While Riley kept rambling about the thug antics he would do in summer vacation, Huey took out the house keys since they were already approaching their house. Dorothy wasn't parked outside so Granddad wasn't home. _Huh. That's strange. _They arrived at the front door, and he opened it to find three fat suitcases in front of the stairs. His brows furrowed in confusion, but he figured he would ask his granddad when he got home.

Both boys dropped their backpack in front of the door, like they did everyday and headed for the living room to play some video games. An hour passed, then two with Granddad still not back. When Huey finally got tired of video games he headed to his room (a year ago, Huey demanded getting his own room since Riley's lifestyle was disgusting, with his side of the room always messy and just plain nasty & finally gotten his wish)  
He picked up a book that he had meant to start since last week and start reading. When he was finally getting to the good part,a good hour later, the phone rang. Groaning, he made himself get up and answer the damn phone downstairs. After all, it could be Granddad.

"Hello?"

"Boy!"

Huey immediately straighted up. " Granddad! Where are you? It's been more than two hours!" There was a bit of silence on the other line until he finally replied. " I'm in Chigaco."

" WHAT?"

" Now now before you ask-"

" GRANDDAD WHAT THE HELL?" His grandfather let out a sharp irritated sigh. " Dammit huey, listen to yo granddady!"

" You shoulda at least, oh I don't know, let us know? Maybe TAKE US WITH YOU?"

" I had good reason!" Huey for some reason, was very skeptical. " Oh really? What is it?"

" Your aunt Cookie's birthday today and we're organizing a surprise party!" The boy's eyes narrowed. " Whose 'we'?" " The family. Now I didn't take you and Riley because it was a grown up party only-" Just then, he heard children laughing-probably his younger cousins- from the other line, sounding as if they were having a blast.

"What the hell was that?"

"Uhh... Sorry boy, my niece needs me to put up some decorations-" '_No I don't you old crazy nigga!' _a voice yelled out from the line. '_Nigga hush!' _Robert yelled back. " I'll be back next week, tell Riley if he don't wash the dishes tonight I will KICK HIS ASS all the way from Chicago!"  
" NEXT WEEK? How the hell will we-"

_Click._

"Oh hell no!"  
_

Jazmine was about to start painting her toenails pink when she was interrupted out of her zone by her parents. " Jazmine! come down sweetheart!" Both shouted from downstairs. " I'm coming!" She put on some fuzzy slippers and walked down the stairs to see both Sarah and Tom waiting for her. They both had big smiles painted on their faces.  
"What's up?"

" You know, sweetie, all of this time you have been like angel sent from above. Always good in school, never disobeying us..." Sarah started. The mulatto's brows raised up. " And we have never really tried to compensate you for being such a good girl." She continued. " So-" Tom said while going to the kitchen, apparently to get something. When he appeared again, Jazmine gasped. In her father's hands, he had the most adorable dalmatian puppy with a red bow on top of his collar.

" We got you a little dog!"  
Well, now Jazmine loves dogs and she couldn't help but squeal. She took the puppy from her dad and looked at the face of her new pet. " He's so cute!" Suddenly, she put the dog down.

"What's the bad news?"

Both her parents were a little surprised, but managed to keep their calm. " What are you talking about honey?" Jazmine shook her head. " You told me that I could never have a dog, and you give me one now?Something's up and it will affect me. What is it?" Both Sarah and Tom looked at each other. They weren't expecting her to catch on to their plan.

"Well?"

Both closed their eyes for a moment. Tom spoke first.

"Jazmine...there's something we need to tell you..."  
_

"Are you motherfucking serious?" Riley's jaw was agape. "Unfortunately."

"So that means that we got the house on our own?" Huey gave him a look. " Riley don't even THINK about doing your crazy ass shit again. First of all, we don't have any money so we'll probably die if food runs out-"  
" you're shitting me, money has GOT to be somewhere up in this ol'bitch."  
"well there isn't. I already looked" Huey said in that dead serious tone that Riley hated. " Damn... so I guess one of us has to start selling crack huh?" He joked. He got a cold glare instead of a laugh.

"This isn't fun and games Riley! There's barely enough food in the fridge for two days! Either-" He was interrupted by the phone ringing again.  
"it better be Granddad saying 'PSYCH!' or sumthin'" Riley mumbled. "Shut yo dumb ass up." Huey retorted while he picked up the phone.

" Hello?"

" Hey, huey." A familiar, feminine voice said.

" Jazmine? Whats-" He didn't know if he should say '_what's up' _or_ 'what's wrong' _since she had only called him once and it was to tell him [all the time she was sobbing] that her parents got into a fight and her mom hit her dad, leaving him with a black eye.

"Umm. let's go out somewhere..please?" Well that was unexpected. Riley must have seen the look of confusion on his older brother's face since he started mouthing 'who is it?' to him. Huey just shook his head at him, and walking to his room so Riley wouldn't overhear. If she had been someone else, he would probably say that no he didn't want to. But this was Jazmine. He was bit cold to her when he was ten, but he had warmed up to her during the year- they had become considerably good friends. Not only that, something in her voice implied that something was wrong.

" uh... sure. where do you wanna go?"

" I dunno. just not here in my house." Her voice turned bitter when she said the last part, so he confirmed that she wasn't okay. " Okay." A silence settled and Huey cleared his throat before asking. "Sooo, do you want me to pick you up from your house-" " No, no. I'll go to yours." He didn't have a chance to say anything since she had hung up already. He couldn't help but think something.

_Man what is it with everyone hanging up on me?_

* * *

Well that was my first chapter. I was gonna make it a bit longer but I got lazy.  
Review if u got constructive critism not flames:)  
It would be much appreaciated.  
-Anneart


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all:) Second chapter, still trying my best to come up with interesting shit. Yeah, I know what you're thinking _You said you already had a plot liar! _Well I do have a plot but not much of a developed one since it only consists of one big event and I wanted to do that in the middle of the story so I'll have to wait a bit. I'm still struggling into keeping the story running smoothly and its barely TWO CHAPTERS. man, I really got to get my shit together- if writing wasn't my passion I would have probably given up by now.

If you have some ideas don't think twice about telling me. Like I said , I _need _the criticism into making my story [and writing skills] better. Whatever it is, let me know. Hell I think I'll even take flames if they have a reason into telling me why my story sucks ass. Oh, before I forget I would like those that criticize my story to pay attention to the characters. I have a feeling that they're a bit OOC, so tell me about that as well.

* * *

Huey really wanted to ask her what was wrong.

Instead of actually opening his mouth, he bit his lip- _Why would I ask her when I get annoyed when someone asks me the same question? _He thought it would be a bit hypocritical. Besides it's not of his damn business to be all up in her problems. Still, he couldn't help but ask another question.

" Where are we _going_? And why the hell did you bring that dog with you?"

Make it two questions.

Both children were currently walking past the hill with the gigantic tree, a place where they would usually be seen, and Huey looked at his favorite site wondering why they didn't stop there. Jazmine answered calmly.

" I'm in the mood to go shopping, and you're going with me." She grinned, while the boy's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"And this is my new dalmatian!" She grabbed a good part of the leash, bent down and picked up the puppy, putting it to Huey's face. " His name is Mickey." The puppy then proceeded to lick his cheek, much to Huey's distaste. " Isn't he adorable?" In response, she got an eye roll while he wiped the saliva from his cheek with his shoulder.

" Yeah, just precious." Sarcasm dripped from his voice. " You know he is."

" Why Mickey?"

Jazmine withdrew the puppy from the frowning boy's face and looked at the dog's big brown eyes. " I dunno. Doesn't he look like a Mickey to you?" She beamed, while adjusting the spotted pup in her arms so it would be comfortable. " No." The girl glared at him, finally admitting defeat by dishing out a weak _Whatever_, and kept walking. Huey picked up his pace a bit so he could catch up with her. The girl decided to put the animal down, it would need the exercise.

" You do know that most stores don't let animals in, right?" Jazmine dismissed his comment with a wave of her hand. " The minute they see Mickey, they'll make the exception knowing that this is the world's most cutest dog!" She announced, fully confident that this would happen. Her friend next to her couldn't help but roll his eyes again, but not mentioning anything. Let her figure out the hard way. " You said you wanted to go shopping, but you still haven't answered my question. Where. are. we. going?"

"To the mall." If Huey would have been drinking water, he probably would have done spit take in shock. " Are you outta your mind? It takes 15 minutes to get there by _car_." " Like you never gone further!" He sighed, " But you haven't! What will your parent-" He stopped his comment short when he saw Jazmine's eyes darken at least two colors and her expression grew stony. She turned away, almost jogging away from him. The puppy followed his owner.

" _Damn_... Jazmine!" He should have known that was her problem. It's why she didn't want to be at home, the reason she was so bent to breaking her parents' rules. "What?" She responded in a harsh tone. " Look, I don't think it will be wise to walk all the way to the mall at this time of the day. Not only is it fucking HOT," He wiped the sweat from his brown forehead. " But will you really want it to burden your conscience knowing that it will be _your_ fault that Mickey dies of a heat stroke?"

This sure got Jazmine's attention as she looked down and found that the poor dog was panting of exhaustion and not to mention the summer sun. " Oh my poor baby!" She wailed and picked the animal up. Huey breathed a sigh of relief, accomplishing what his plan was. " Great, now why don't we just go back to the hill, and just rest for a minute.." He didn't have to say it twice. Jazmine was already there.

"C'mon Huey! It's like at least 10 degrees cooler up here!" He heard her yelling.

He grumbled while going up the hill. " _Could have at least waited for me.._."  
_

Robert Freeman was currently arguing with Aunt Cookie back in Chicago.

" Why haven't you told the boys yet?" She was yelling.

" Well cuz maybe I want to keep it a SECRET?"

"Bullshit Robert, you know they re gonna figure out soon enough that you're planning to send 'em here for the summer cuz you are selfish dumbass!"

Granddad was already sick of fighting. " Well them niggas will figure out when I want to them to okay?"

"- I mean seriously, you just want them gone so you can have your date nights with crazy ass bitches and not having them fuck the place up-"

" YES! is there something wrong with that? Besides the only crazy ass bitch i had up in the house was Luna and that shit won't happen again! Nuh-uh."

Cookie shook her head. " You aint even gonn' give em a choice for them to stay or not..."

" Allrite so what you tellin' me? You don't want them in yo house? Cuz I can tell them that, that their own AUNT don't want them around-"

" You dumb nigga, you know that ain't true!"

"Then stop giving me this bull crap goddammit!" And that was the end of their discussion until-"It's not like they'll figure out before you come home. You forgot to take your To Do List when the boys are gone-"

" Oh fuck."  
_

" Man, this some ol' bullshit!" Riley yelled, thumbing through a memo pad.  
_

" You look mad." Jazmine noted while both of them were sitting down next to each other, their backs to the soft brown trunk of the tree. "I could say the same thing about you too." She huffed turning her attention towards the sky again, letting a peaceful moment rest between them until she spoke again.

" I know! We could both take turns telling each other what we're mad about."

" Pass."

Her eyes filled with tears. " Ugh, okay okay! Damn."

" Yay!"

Huey thought it was strange of him to give in so easily, usually putting some kind of stubborn fight, but she was sensitive right now- well _more _sensitive than she usually is- and really didn't want to deal with her crying right now. He absolutely hated it when she cried.

" Go on." She gasped. " Nuh uh! You do. I thought of it and I decide who goes first." Though he wanted to argue about her infinitely unfair rules, he opened his mouth to begin, but become aware of a furry animal that took the liberty into sleeping in his lap, without consideration that he was allergic to dogs. "Aww, he likes you!" Huey scowled.

"Can you _please _take this animal off me?" Jazmine did a little pouty face.  
"What did he ever do to you?" Right on cue, the boy gave a grand sneeze.

" Oh." The dog was now placed in the little girl's lap, but he whined about how much he preferred Huey's lap as his as dog bed. "Ugh ,stop it Mickey! Huey's afraid of dogs and he'll probably scream if you come near him!" She scolded.

"What? I'm allergic!"

"Sure you are..." He caught her whispering to Mickey, _He isn't._

"Anyways! You go first."

He sighed. "Well, I'm not really mad, well actually I am just thinking how today the government didn't even do anything to a white man that killed TEN black women-"

" Huey."

"- I bet if it was a black men killing white women, they'd be happy to execute his ass!"

" Hello, earth to revolutionary! Back to your past subject please!"

"... Right. It's that- Granddad just went to Chicago without even, you know, TELLING us anything. He coulda at least left enough _food _for us to eat."

"When is he coming back?"

" Next week." Noticing the shock in Jazmine's face, he spoke again. " I know. I mean what the hell is wrong with him? He's supposed to be taking care of us, and he goes out to party?"

Jazmine stood quiet, thinking. " He didn't even left any money so we could buy something to eat, dammit." He sighed again, and put his head back to the tree trunk. " But whatever. I'll think of something."

" Do you know how to cook?" She asked with genuine concern about his and Riley's current situation. He stayed silent for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. " I know to do some basic stuff. Nothing really noteworthy..." She gave him an optimistic smile. " Oh well that's good. At least you know something, right?" He shook his head.

"It wont be to feed Riley. He won't eat what I make him, he'd rather starve to death. And he don't know shit about cooking." Jazmine pondered his predicament more before apparently having a brilliant idea. " What if I... help you guys?" She said, with a anxious twinkle in her eyes. He turned to look at her. " What do you mean?"

" Well, I'm pretty good at cooking. Actually I'm the one that cooks in the family." Jazmine said shyly. " I can do practically everything. From chicken, vegetables, pork, whatever you want." She grinned. His eyebrows lifted in surprise. " I also have some money saved up. My... " Her eyes hardened. "...parents give me an allowance so you won't have to worry about not having enough food."

Well, Huey couldn't have been more shocked. He found himself standing up." Are you serious?" The girl nodded. "Besides, I love to cook, and to help people. What better way than to combine my two passions?" She said jokingly.

Though the eleven year old revolutionary had a pretty open mind, he found this hard to penetrate to his brain. No one in the entire planet can be _this_ nice. " Okay, let me get this straight... You want to buy us food-" He looked at her and see her agreeing. "-cook for us, with nothing in return?"

" Pretty much." Jazmine replied beaming.

" Not to mention you'll be spending about 100 bucks to buy food like every week, but Riley will completely take advantage of your help. He'll degrade your rights, probably start calling you our maid or something... maybe even worse." Without noticing, Huey had started pacing, recognizing all of the concequences that Jazmine's help could bring.

" Also! How will you be able to be cook breakfast, lunch and dinner if you don't live there?"

She couldn't help but giggle. " You know I'm not like forcing you to say yes. It's only if you want to." The girl shrugged.

His egoism yelled at him to tell her no, he didn't need her help. But his logical mind KNEW that they needed all the help they could get. His basic cooking skills consisted of making himself a sandwich or a cereal... and maybe with luck, serving some burnt pancakes. Not only did they need the help, but he wanted to say yes, knowing first hand that his friend cooked even _better _than Granddad.

What would it be? " Uhh... "

" I know what you want to say, only you're too proud to say it." Jazmine tsked in mock disapproval. "It's not that!" He said defensively. " Yep, it is. So, I'm gonna make the decision. I'll be helping you and your brother until your Granddad comes back, and there's nothing you can do about it!" She proclaimed, putting her arms up in the air to dramatize the moment. Huey tried his absolute best to not let Jazmine know that he was glad she was going to help.

" Ahem!"

"Huh?"

"You're _welcome_."

" Oh..." His eyes lowered, not really wanting to say it. Then a very quiet phrase. "Thanks, Jazmine."

"Now was that really hard?"

Huey gave her a dirty look. She could have sworn that he smiled for a split second but cast it off as her seeing things. " Wait." He said suddenly.  
" How will this work? Riley likes to eat practically 24/7, and I'm pretty sure you won't be running from your house just to make him happy." Jazmine huffed. " Puh-lease! I'm not living in that house no more. Imma run away." She crossed her arms, her face furrowed in irritation. He cocked his head. " Why?" She turned away from him.

That's right. She still needed to say what was getting her angry. "Jazmine..."

" My parents are getting a divorce."  
_

Riley threw the controller at the wide-screen plasma TV. " DAMN!" He yelled at it. No matter how much he tried, no matter how much _effort _he put in it, he could not defeat the motherfucking Free for All in C.O.D Modern Warfare 2! "This shit is jacked!" He shouted once more, to no one in particular since he was at home alone. Huey left with Jazmine to do stupid-ass shit, abandoning him with various street/gangster or war video games.  
What else was he supposed to do?

" My X button wuzn't working! YO CHEATIN'!" Riley bellowed at the TV.  
He was VERY tempted to kick the Xbox controlling system, but decided against it- it would probably get the Red Ring of Death or something and he would be officially fucked. He sighed, sick of competing against computirized soldier, and turned off the game. _You know what? Imma be out in the streets like a real gangster, and be a real nigga! Yeah, niggas Riley Esco is back!_ This thought put a sly grin in his face, and he opened the front door to accomplish his mission.

"Oh snap! Why they so many police in Jazz's crib?" Riley shook his head. " Someone snitched... ain't a good look. The lil' bitch." Just then, the phone rang.

"Yeah?"

" RILEY! Is that you?" Tom Dubois said frantically. " Put your brother on, it's an emergency-" He continued hurriedly.

" Nigga, what emergency?"

" I'm in jail..." His voice cracked significantly at the end to be confused with a pubescent boy's. There was a moment where Tom thought that the line had been cut off since it was absolutely quiet.

" Pff, HAHAHAHAHA! Don't drop the soap!"

_click.  
__

Silence.

"oh... I'm... sorry to hear that-" Huey managed to awkwardly say. He was tempted to say '_Statistically speaking, It was bound to fail anyway.'_ like he did with Tom, but bit his tongue." But just because your parents are having problems doesn't mean you need run away." He continued. " Well I'm not coming back to that house until I feel like it. I told my parents that too."

"Where will you go?" He asked " I don't know."

Huey Freeman could not believe he was thinking this. Even worse,even considering it. Oh no, he was actually going to say it.

" You know," He began. _Don't do this, Freeman. Be quiet, dammit._

" There's an extra guest room upstairs..."

_There's still time to take your words back, just shut the HELL UP! _

" If you want to can stay there until Granddad arrives."

_You motherfucking idiot! _He winced.

This was not like him. Not like him at all. This act of kindness felt strange in his stomach! It made him feel almost nauseous. He could tell that Jazmine thought that he was acting weird as well, because her mouth was wide open,stunned. She suddenly stood up, forgetting that Mickey was soundly sleeping in her lap. The dog yelped in surprise and pain as he hit the grass, and Jazmine's mouth widened even more. " Oh my puppy! My poor puppy..." She picked him up, putting his soft furry body close to her chest.  
She then whipped her head up to Huey again, with disbelief in her eyes. " What did you say?" God, was it him or was it getting extremely hot in here?

" You know what, nevermi-" " HUEY! You're the BEST!" She screamed, literally jumping over to him and giving him a hug. Correction: THIS was the biggest hug humanity (well if they were all there) ever witnessed. " Can I have Mickey there too?" Shit, he had forgotten about the stupid dog.

" I think that you won't be able to stay, I'm allergic-"

" I'll make sure that he'll stay out of your way." Jazmine added. "Besides, this is the perfect solution to the cooking problem! I'll be there whenever you guys need me."

Huey stayed quiet, and finally he spoke. " Okay..." He put his hands up in defeat. " I guess it's allright."

"Yay!"

* * *

Awee, Huey's so sweet huh:) Which is why I think it's a bit OOC, but I'll let you decide. Review pleasee, it would make me awhole lot happier^_^  
Thanks for reading!

-iAnneart


	3. Chapter 3

Sup homies! Chapter Three ; Hope you all enjoy it. Damn,I took a while to post this baby up, my bad. I'm having some trouble coming up with some ideas (though I have some pretty good ones already), so I may be updating not that fast. It ain't like yo asses will miss something! (: WARNING: Some OOC may be present.

* * *

When Jazmine and Huey barely arrived at their neighborhood, they did not expect to be greeted by the police surrounding the DuBois residence. "What the hell?" He demanded to no one in particular. His fathomless wine-colored eyes met her lighted esmerald ones. Both orbs held extreme confusion.

"Should I go to your place? Or go back to mine.." Jazmine asked,worried.

" You should go back to your house, unless you want to make a second trip to get all of your- HEY RILEY! WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?" Huey shouted at his brother that was barely leaving the house. He ran to ask him exactly what happened, while Jazmine went to her house to get all of her stuff.

" Oh, man you shoulda been hurr five minutes earlier. Mr. DuBois called earlier from Jail-" " Wait,what?"

" You deaf, son? he called from jail! and he wanted to talk to yo gay ass but you wuzn't hurr so I hung up."

" Didn't you ask why he was in jail?"

Riley rubbed his cornrows in deep thought. " Uhh, I don't think so."

Huey looked at him with disbelief. " Man, Riley. I dont think I have ever told you this before but- niggah you stupid."  
_

Jazmine, not paying attention to all the cops that were trying to stop her from walking inside her house, got her large Diane Von Furstenberg leather pink wheeled duffel that was in her room and started filling it with all clothes imaginable until it couldn't fit anymore. Now, she got out her other Louis Vuitton large tote bag [they were actually her mom's, but she liked them better than her HelloKitty backpack] and filled it up with stuff that weren't clothes but were _essential _for her to live. When she finished packing everything that she needed, Jazmine walked out of her room stepping down the stairs.

As she was, she couldn't help but feel a bit sad that she was leaving the house. She couldn't even say goodbye to her mom and dad..._Ugh, stop it Jazmine! Remember that you're mad at them. They don't care about you._Her expression darkened as she passed the living room, which seemed unsually in a disarray. The decorations hung on the wall and on the furniture was knocked completely, along with some two or three shattered lamps. There was some blood on the couches, but the mulatto was too upset to care.

" Miss, we need you to step out of the vicinity." A police cop said sternly. " Allright, I was already leaving anyways." She retorted annoyed, wheeling out her two bags to the direction of the Freeman residence. Huey, who was still right outside the house, saw Jazmine struggle with her luggage and started going over there to help her.  
Riley, who was right next to him, couldn't help but raise his eyebrows as both his brother and the girl walking over here. He opened his mouth.

" Why the hell does Jazmine have bags?" Both looked at each other. Huey gave a sigh. " Riley, she's gonna be staying with us until Granddad gets back." Riley took a step back in surprise. " What?" His older brother narrowed his eyes at him. " Don't even think about complaining because she'll be cooking for yo' gluttony ass-"

" As well as yours." Jazmine smirked. He ignored that jab and continued. "- So you will treat her with _respect_. She ain't your maid you hear me? If you do any stupid ass shit, she'll leave ,you'll die of starvation & I won't give a shit." Wow. Huey really had a way of warning his brother. The nine year old in response, flipped him off and inside the house to his room.

He heard a smothered giggle from behind him, and he turned to give her a dirty look. She widened her eyes innocently. " I didn't do anything.." She looked up with a smile on her face. He rolled his eyes and entered the house as well, motioning her to follow him upstairs. " Here-" Huey opened the door to the guest room. "- Is your room."

Jazmine took a look around. It was a pretty good sized room, it looked kind of familiar though. Then she remembered that this is where her father stayed for two days when he and her mom were having problems. She nodded at her friend, and stepped in putting her two cases on top of the queen sized bed. " Thanks."

She turned to look at Huey who had an expression of confusion and..anxiety? His cheeks were also flaming red.

Jazmine walked closer to him. "Hey, are you okay?"

Huey whipped up to look at her, his cheeks getting even more pink if that was possible. "I-uh-I.. gotta go!" He said hurriedly before slamming the door shut behind him, leaving a stunned Jazmine inside the room. What the helll happened? He couldn't understand what was going on, his back pressing to the wood of the door.

_What's wrong with me?_

_Since when do I get nervous around Jazmine, or much less blush around her? Stop and retrace what happened.  
I took Jazmine to her room, let her get settled in-_

Then he remembered. Everything was normal until his mind started working. He was suddenly aware that he and Jazmine were in a room alone, and for some reason that made him straight uncomfortable. Not only that but it made his face feel hot.

Wat. The. Hell.

They have been in a room alone before, like where they were planning to rescue Shabazz from his injust execution and he didn't feel any of the weird emotions that he was feeling now. He started shaking his head fiercely, as if doing that action would erase the thoughts he didn't like. And another thing! Why the hell was he being so freaking NICE to her? First, he lets her push him around when they were just walking around without putting much of a fight-_I was actually considerate of not hurting her feelings! _This only made him gag about twenty times- and what about offering her the guest room?

Not would Granddad beat his ass when he'd come back [that is until he finds out that it was Jazmine-then he wouldn't care], but why was he trying to make her happy? Trying her help her? Since when does he give a shit?

_God, so many questions fitting in one single mind should be against the law or something.._

He started shaking his head fiercely as if that would erase any thoughts that he didn't like. He got a massive headache, but fortunately it was effective in eliminating unwanted thoughts. He almost smiled in relief, and felt at peace until..

BAM!

The door that he was leaning on suddenly opened, making him fall quite ungracefully to the floor on his butt. " Ohmygosh I'm sorry Huey!" Jazmine said behind him, with her eyes wide and her hands covering her mouth. She was trying hard to keep from laughing. He gave her a dirty look. "You're doing a real shitty job in tryin' not laugh at my face." That being said, Jazmine openly laughed at him while helping him up.

" Great.." He said sarcastically. "Now I have bruises in my ass. What I always wanted." The girl next to him giggled. " Aww, does it hurt?" She gave a look of mock concern.

" Very."

She laughed. "Want me to get some ice?"

"Nahh."

" By the way, why were you standing there in front of the door? Were you spying on me?" She said half playfully.

Huey gave her a look that said, _Nigga please. _" No." He turned away. He really wasn't in the mood to play games.  
"By the way, your dad's in jail. Again." When he heard her gaps, he couldn't help but feel better. He needed to be mean to her to feel like himself again.

" But, Why?"

"How the hell should I know?" He started walking away from her, switching direction to his room. Sure enough, footsteps were heard right on his tail. " What do you mean you don't know?" She squeaked, on the verge of tears. " Exactly that. I don't know, and I don't care." Okay, maybe he was overdoing it with the cruelty, but he was feeling a whole lot better.

" Then how do you know Daddy's in jail?" She wailed. "Riley told me. Why don't you go bother him instead of me?" Her jaw dropped. Huey walked to his room door, opening it wide. " Now, if you don't mind - please get out of my room."  
The hurt in Jazmine's eyes made him feel so bad that he almost wanted to apologize. It wasn't her fault, it was him. But he couldn't. She turned away, but before she completely left, her head turned with a whole new emotion on her esmerald eyes. Anger.

" You know what?" She said in a calm tone. Huey's eyes narrowed in apprehension. "What?"

"You're acting like real bitch, Huey Freeman." Now it was his turn for his jaw to drop. Before he could get a word in, the door slammed hard enough for the whole house to shake, and left him alone in his room to dwell in his thoughts. He heard her run downstairs, probably to tell Riley what an asshole he has of a brother.

Guilt started to creep in Huey's heart, along with a few other things that he didn't _know _what the fuck they were. He knew one thing. If this kept going on, the week living with will NOT be easy.

_It was my fault. Just cuz I felt some weird shit, I went all apeshit on her. _

He knew he had to apologize because contrary to what people thought of Jazmine, she held grudges UNLESS you apologize and sound sincere. Yep, he knew that by experience. He opened the door, sighing, not really wanting to even come close to her wrath but he had to. He only brought it to himself. The African American boy started stepping down to the living room to hear Riley laugh.

" PFF HAHAH! So what if you called him a bitch? That's what he is!" Huey's eyes narrowed.

" It's-It's cuz-" He heard Jazmine's sobbing voice. " He was being so mean and-and-it just-t k-k-inda came out" She wailed the last part. " I don't like to call people bad names!" Riley laughed again, shaking his head.

" Man, these hos crack me up-"

" DO NOT call her a hoe." Riley whipped his head around, not noticing his brother's precense. " Ey, jazmine the bitch wanted to pay you a visit." He said in a half mocking tone, with a oh-hell-no-nigga-you-shouldn't-even-be-here expression on his face. The girl gave a shuddering breath finally looking at him in the eye.

Angry bitter tears were dried on her cheeks and his stomach gave a little guilt induced plunge. " Look, I'm really sorry for acting like how I did back there-" " You mean like a real BITCH?" She retorted venemously. He closed his eyes, sighing. " Yes, like a bitch." Her eyes immediately softened.

" I don't know why I was being like that, but I never wanted to hurt your feelings." Again with the not wanting to hurt her feelings crap. What was worse, is that he actually _meant _it!

Jazmine gave a smile that made his heart melt. " Your forgiven." She said sweetly. Damn, he was THIS close to smiling! "AWWWWWWWWW!" Riley yelled out in his obnoxious tone. " C'mon Huey whatchu waiting for? Go for it!"

" What? I will not kiss her!" Huey yelled, his eyes widening.

Both his brother and Jazmine looked at him like he had gone mad. " No nigga, I meant to hug her." Riley said, with an eyebrow , that was embarassing.

" BUT I mean if that what you wanna do..." His brother continued, with a small grin on his face. " No one's stoppin you nigga!" He said in a teasing tone, with a full smirk. If what he felt a while ago was bad, this was freaking HELL. His face was on fucking fire, and his cheeks were so red they put a tomato to shame. He didn't notice it but Jazmine was equally as red as him, maybe even redder since her skin was very fair.

" AYE JAZ! Pucker up! I know this nigga wants to kiss you and you do too!" Huey got a couch pillow and whacked Riley's head as hard as he could.  
"OW! DAyumm! tryin to make you a favor lil bitch and this is how you repay me?"

" Shut the hell up!" Huey shouted at him and then turned his attention to Jazmine. " So everythin's good?" He asked. She nodded brightly. "Yep. And contrary to what Riley thinks, I don't think you want to kiss me and it don't matter-" He could have sworn that he heard her voice tremble. "- But one thing you wont have a choice on."

He groaned. " Lemme guess.. Hug?"

" I'd be happy to!" She hollered happily and giving him another bone crushing hug. She expected his usual reaction, either a "get away" or fidgeting uncomfortably, but got neither.

Instead, Huey put her arms around her and actually hugged her back.

It would have been a lie to say she was a little happy about it.

* * *

WOo! done with the third chap! Aww cuteness rite? RIGHT? O.O Hahaha, well I kinda got a bit 'cursi' today (i have no idea how to say that in english so i said it en espaniol:D), and I wanted some HxJ action goin on!Like it ? Hate it? Lemme know!


	4. Chapter 4

Whew! I'm actually getting pretty excited about writing nowadays!:O Chapter 4 rite here, i hope u enjoy, Be sure to review and tell me what you like what you didn't like you know the usual:) Ever since Ive been watching Season 3 of Boondocks I got a lot more willing to write XD. One thing: I still think that characters are out of character and I try to make 'em realistic but I find it really hard T_T. If anyone can give me tips on how to keep them not OOC I'd be more than happy. -Anneart

* * *

" GOOD MORNING HUUEY!"

A cheerful voice yelled coming from the side of his bed.

" Oh fuck!" He woke up suddenly, startled and a bit dazed. Once his vision cleared up, he noticed an extremely happy mulatto with an extremely enormous afro growing from her scalp _and _a certain puppy settled on his chest like if he was officially a dog bed. He was about to snap at her for waking him up so rudely as well as putting Mickey on his bed since she _knew _he was allergic, but then it really dawned on him that this was the first time he had actually seen Jazmine's hair in its natural state.

And man, was that hair BIG.

" Dayumm." He couldn't help to say aloud, his face a mixture of astonishment and awe. Jazmine, knowing exactly what he was referring to, narrowed her eyes and left the room. " Aye, Jazmine! Take your mutt with you!" He called after her, looking at the puppy that was on his back waiting for Huey to rub his tummy. He felt his face constrict. "A-A... Whew it went away- ACHOO!" After sneezing for only about two hundred times and trying to get away from the dog hairs, he gave up and started scratching little Mickey's stomach. If dogs could purr, this one would be going on like an old car engine, his little leg thumping his chest in ticklishness. Sure enough, he heard the following:

"GOOD MORNING RILEEY!"

Riley's shriek was heard through out the whole Freeman house. Some grunts from his brother, pushing and shoving-then both of them appeared in Huey's room. The nine year old glared at Jazmine. " Aye, bitch! Wut da FUCK is yo problem?" Huey immediately sat up in his bed. " Riley!" He said sharply. " What I have TOLD you about calling her a bitch? Or any other girl for that matter!" He added quickly." Yea yea watevaa nigga! Yo Jazz! Make yo self useful and make a real nigga like me sum grub, I'm hungry as a motherfucka!"

" RILEY!"

He ignored his older brother threatening glares, and continued. " Ohh I want sum chocolate chip pancakes, bacon & eggs yeaah that sounds good, and for dessert a big strawberry cheesecake!" No response from Jazmine.  
" Ho, whatchu waitin' fo? The kitchen's ova dere!"

Finally he got a reaction but not from Jazmine. Also, not a reaction that anyone would want. " You- must- be outta yo damn mind!" Huey shouted at him while beating his ass. " Aye, stop HITTING me dammit!"

" Then stop being such a stupid nigga!"

All the while the two were fighting, Jazmine took the time to go to the kitchen and whip up what Riley asked. She knew he really didn't mean all the shit he said, it's just how he asked for things. By the time she had finished with the entire breakfast menu, the Freeman boys were walking down the stairs. Riley was looking down, angry and sporting a whole bunch of new bruises while Huey didn't even have a scratch. He elbowed his bruised ribcage which made him cry out in pain.

Both of them glared at each other, Huey mouthing to do ... something , she really couldn't understand. Finally Riley spoke.

" Jazmine, I'm sorry for treating yo ass-"

" AHEM!"

"I mean you like a servant, something you definitely aint! So is the food ready?" Huey elbowed him again, giving him a dirty look. "What nigga?" He exclaimed. " I already said everything you told me, stop ridin' ma dick!"

" No, you didn't. Now say to PLEASE make the food you inconsiderate dumb ass."

Jazmine laughed out loud at their little show that they made, so hard until tears started to stream her cheeks. " I missed the joke... " Huey gave her a look. " You didn't have to do all that, I wasn't mad." She smiled. " YO SEE? I didn't have to do all that stupid gay-ass shit yo made me do! I HATE YOU!" Riley shouted at his brother.

" Aand, the foods ready." She added.

Both of the boys looked at her. "That fast?" They asked in unusion.

" You guys were fighting for a really long time. It's already 10 AM."

" At what time do you wake us up?" She put a thoughtful finger to her petite and plump mouth. " mmm, around seven thirty?" Riley just had a fit all over again. " SEVEN THIR- Seven thirty? Jazmine what is WRONG WITCHU! A nigga need to rest until 1 pm!" He started pacing around, pulling at his cornrows, since he did that when he was that frustrated. Sometimes he really reminded her of Huey.

" I always wake up at that time." She shrugged. " Well dats cuz yos a FREAK! I, on the other hand, am normaal and i donts wake up at freakin dawn! Nobody gets up that fuckin early!" Huey cleared his throat. " I wake up at 6 every day." His voice had a challenging tone to it. " You see? only FREAKS get up that early- i mean huey you twice a freak than her DAYUM! I can believe im livin in a house full of fre- OH THAT SMELLS GOOD!"

And that was the end of Riley's pointless argument.

There was peaceful silence for about thirty seconds, all the while the three children were eating on the kitchen table, until...

" Aye Jazmine." Riley gulped the remains of his pancakes. " Mmm?"

" Has anyone ever told you that yo hav' an Afro da size of an entire country up dere?" She glowered at him. " I DO NOT!"

" I mean seriously, that thing is _huge_. Yo could prolly smuggle sum two or three people in there..."

" RILEY SHUT UP I DO NOT HAVE AN AFRO!" Her voice started cracking, which meant that she was about to start crying. " UH, yes you do! Do you OWN a mirro- OWWW!" Riley yelped in pain as he got brutally kicked by his own brother. " That's enough, Riley." He said sternly. The boy widened his eyes in genuine surprise.

" What the hell? So now I'm da bad guy for sayn da truth? Man, ain't dis a bitch, dis sum ol' BULLSHIT!" Riley shoved the last piece of food down his throat before throwing the plate off the table, making it clatter on the tile floor. " Man, you best be thankful that the plate was plastic or I woulda put a beatin' on yo ass-" Huey shook his head.  
"Dang, yo startin' to sound like Granddad. That's _sick_." His face scrunched up, and he crossed his arms. " It ain't my fault that hair's bigger than _her_."  
Well, that just commenced Jazmine's bawling. Huey sighed loudly in distaste. _Stupid Riley... _If looks could kill, Riley would have been dead right now, but he was already walking away clearly not giving a damn that he left a wailing girl in his wake. "Jazmine, you know that's not true." The older Freeman boy stated, taking his time to finish the pancakes. " Y-Yes, i-it is!" She sobbed, burying her face in her hands.  
" Well, the fact that you have a massive Afro is true, but the rest isn't." He admitted, which made her cry harder.

Huey really needed to work on his consoling tactics. _Lemme try this again._

" So it's kinda big..." He continued, shrugging his shoulders. " What's wrong with that?"

She wiped her nose on her sleeve. "The size of a country-" managed to escape from her lips before she exploded in her famous waterworks. "It is NOT the size of a country!" He stifled the urge to say it was only the size of half a country, since his sardonic sense of humor right now probably would earn him a face full of scrambled eggs.

" You should be proud to have at least one distinct African trait, since you got everything else from your mother," He argued. " But here you are trying to hide it? Trying to look like any other normal white girl. You should be ashamed, _Mariah_." Jazmine stomped her foot in aggravation. "Stop calling me that!"

" The similarities between you and Mariah Carey are endless- you got to get used to it eventually."

" The only similarity that exists between her and me is that we're biracial. That's the end of it." She spat with spitefulness. Huey almost laughed at that, but caught himself in time. " You're practically her clone! Well except the hair-"

" I know I know, hers is pretty mine isn't, I get it! It's all ugly."

Huey's fork stopped in mid air. " So in other words you think my hair's ugly." He said simply and a matter-of-factly. He wasn't offended, more like trying to prove a point more than anything else. The mulatto girl gasped. " No, no I didn't mean it, your hair _fits _you, ya know?" She desperately tried to correct her foolish mistake.

" So does yours."

His retort went unnoticed by his female companion as she continued. " Mine is like twice as big as yours, and triple the frizz and thickness. It's like it has a mind of its own!" Her arms flew up to emphasize her point. " I hate it..." There was a moment of silence when the boy in front of her pondered her passionate words. She starting eating again, sipping some orange juice waiting for him to say something. Suddenly-

" I don't think it looks bad."

Her green eyes looked up, surprised and not to mention a bit dubious. His expression was blase and indifferent, not paying much attention as if telling girls that their hair doesn't look bad is his daily pastime. She wanted to get a bit closer to him, to study his blank face but was dismayed to find out that the wooden counter was in the way. So instead , she pushed her abdomen as closest to the board would let her. " Y-you don't?"  
"Nop."

"You sure?" Huey out of nowhere took out a newspaper and focused his attention on the printed black and white paper. " Mmm-hmm." A gleam of hope flashes across her features, and she began to twiddle her thumbs in a very Jazmine-esque manner. She opened and closed her mouth,wanting to say something but not actually succeeding in it. Finally she triumphantly did it. "So... you think it's pretty?" Huey directed his eyes from his paper and gave her a very chilling glare.

" Do not put words inside my mouth, Jazmine Dubois."

Her bottom lip stuck out, disappointed, and she looked at her unfinished plate. Another moment of silence. " Do you-" She tried again, eyes growing hopeful once more. " You know, at least... like it?" Her tone seemed to have a mixture emotions, some of them being embarrassment, anxiety, and timidness. Huey had the feeling that his answer would determine the fate of those poor afro locks. Jazmine was known for taking drastic measures when it came to what was on the top of her cranium. Hell, why not tell her the truth. " Yeah."

Her jade colored orbs glimmered and fought the smile that kept coming across her lips. " Yes what?" He sighed, a bit annoyed that this process would have to be lengthened more than necessary. " I like your hair."He tried to sound as bored and disinterested as possible but her face still split into the biggest smile he had ever seen in his entire life, pure glee just radiated off her. _Man, don't it hurt to smile that big? _" Thanks Huey." Jazmine's voice rose to at least two octaves, obviously grateful. She also had the slightest tinge of pink on her caramel colored skin.

_Strange. It's like I'm practically the cause of her nauseating happiness. Hmm, it's also weird her skintone is almost the same as mine. I wonder how that happened. Come to think of it, her hair color darkened from orange to reddish as well... she's also kinda red in her face, I wonder if I'm red...my face feels oddly hot. _

[A/N: I'm pretty sure Huey doesn't get that distracted, but I felt like putting it up there]

He snapped out of his thoughts to notice that she was gone.

_Where'd she go?_

He stood up from the table and started getting near the stairs, enough to hear a rustling sound coming from above followed by a something tumbling halfway down the stairs. _" Darn it!" _More noise was made, until a frazzled Jazmine appeared at the end of the staircase with a big heavy looking box filled with God knows what. " What the hell are you doing?" She wiped her shiny forehead with her forearm. "Cleansing." His brows furrowed in confusion.

" For what?"

She put the box down and answered proudly. "Straightening hair stuff!" Huey started to reach for the cardboard object, so Jazmine pushed it to his direction with her leg. " Let's see. A few million but all different brands of straightening shampoos and conditioners, three hundred thousands of various hair creams and gels that all have the same purpose, one billion-"

" All right I get it Huey! There's still a lot more though, and that's not including the thirteen flat irons that I have." The boy nodded in response. "An excellent way to spend extra money. Useless hair products. " She rolled her eyes at him. " You're so funny Freeman." Sarcasm laced her tone heavily. " Ohh! That reminded me. We have to got to Walmart to make up for what I have lost."

" By 'we' you mean 'you' right?" Jazmine's face fell. " Aww, c'mon. Don't you want to accompany your best friend who by the way has always been there for you when you needed her most?" He practically snorted. "No." She sighed. " Oh well... I guess I'll go alone... all defenseless." Huey turned his back to her, his arms crossed. " You will not convince me."

" I'll need to run fast when a creepy old guy chases after me and mugs me,leaving me for dead." His ear twitched when he said that so she knew he was listening. " Some random guy just might take me away to a dark alley to anally rape me." "ALLRIGHT ALLRIGHT I'll go! Damn." Jazmine jumped up and down in joy. " Yay!" He on the other hand, shook his head. The box was thrown in a nearby trashcan outside, without even taking notice that cardboard was recyclable. "Let's go!"

"Wait, right now?"

"Yes silly! Right now. Lemme call a cab" She ran inside the house. and came back as quick as lightning. What was even more impressive was that she appeared in a completely different outfit. Noticing that he was staring at her, she looked down at herself. " What?" His eyes darted to her face again. "No, nothing." A small smirk formed on her face. " You like em?"

" Like what?"

" The clothes duh." Huey licked his lips [not in that way pervs] thoughtfully. " They're... definately different."

Jazmine was wearing a white pheasant Mexican inspired top that had colorful intricate flowers embroided on the square collar of the blouse which was a rectangular band of crocheted black as well, some dark washed shorts that don't even cover half a thigh, and some jeweled sandals. Her hair was put in a messy but pretty bun that made the puffball look half its size. A pink and white Coach bag and D&G sunglasses finished off her look.

"It's astonishing how an esemble can add five years to someone's age." She took off her sunglasses. " Is that a complement or an insult?"

" A little of both. Hmm, now that I think about it, the designer things are the ones that make you look older." Huey noted. " They're my mother's."

"I should have known."

Both stayed quiet waiting for the taxi to arrive. "Aye, Jazmine." She turned to look at him.

" Do you have any idea how much you look like a spoiled rich white girl right now?"

The girl stuck her tongue out.

" Shut up."  
_

" Man, there's nuttin good to watch on TV!" Riley exclaimed, sitting with the remote in hand like a true couch potato. " I'm sick of doin' nothing..." In cue, the phone started ringing at the side of the sofa. He picked it up immediately. " Hee llo?"

" Young Reee-zaayy!" A female voice said. "Cindy?"

" Since when do ya call me Cindy? It's C-Murph 'member?" She definately seemed to be in a good mood. " So how we been? How's da streets treatin ya Esco?" Riley was a bit surprised and not to mention suspicious. Cindy McPhearson was calling him to say hi? Nuh-uh, he didn't think so.

" Aye, C-Murph, why you callin'?" She gasped in mock offense. " Now I can't call a nigga,man yo cold as ice Reezy."

" Naw naw, nigga I mean yo don't call unless dere's sumthin you gots to say; ya know have some dirt on someone."

He heard her swear under her breath. " Hehe, yeah I actually wuz goin dere. Is Jazmine dere?"

" She left with Huey to Walmart." He said while flipping the channels once again."

Cindy, who was in her room on her bed lying down suddenly sat up. " Walmart?" Her tone was laced with confusion. " Yeah, i know dem niggas is crazy. Normal people go to the mall or to the park to chill but fuckin Walmart?" Riley started laughing while the blonde girl on the other line stayed abnormally quiet.

" So it is true..."

" Nigga what's true?"

" I heard a rumor that Jazmine was living with you guys, and I dunno... it sounds real weird." His eyes widened. " No, man she ain't livin' with us, ya know prolly heard some wack info."

" Riley, you know I pride myself for having the most accurate gossip around. "

_Shit, busted. _

"Aiight, aiight. It's true." He confessed. " But Ya better not say NUTIN to no one, can yu imagine wat niggas wuld say if dey figurr dis out-" Cindy chuckled. " Chillax, Reezy, I ain't gonna say no shit like that. Yu know me betta dan that. And how did that predicament actually happen?"

Riley growled. " The lil bitch known as my brother didn't have the backbone to send her homey ass home!"

" What, Jazz didn't have a place to crash?"

In response, he lowered his voice significantly so ensure that no one heard even though he was alone in the house. " Well, ya probably know that the Dubois house is yellow taped by police, ya know some violent crime scene or sum shit like that." She gasped. " Damn, forreal?"

_Whoops._

He sighed. " Yeah." Cindy sucked on her teeth. "Well, I still think it's kinda weird that you know HUEY out of all people would do such an act of kindness! It you know... looks lilke something else."

" I know EXACTLY whatchu mean."

" Anyways, changing subject-" She said, her voice sounding a bit different. " So, you're like alone in da house?"

"Yeah. Nothin to do up in dis bitch." Cindy cleared her throat. "Umm, well I'm not doing anythin either so...you wanna-" She tripped over her words. " D-Do something later?"

" Like what?" She at first wanted to say something like hang out in the mall but knowing Reezy, he'd reject her on the spot. " Ya know, be roamin in da hood, gangster shit- be a real street soldier ya dig?"

Riley thought about it

"Hmm.. Aiight dat sounds tight. Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Hehe, don't tell but I'm in summerschool right now, and I shuld be doin some boring work but I'm doin this hurr ^_^ Allright I'll write as much as I can before they either catch me or I don't feel like writing anymoree. Be sure to review and tell me what u think when your finished reading it will be appreciated:) Here i go!

* * *

He was watching her intently. Everything from top to bottom actually. The way her small but prominent hips swayed with confidence as she walked slowly and surely. How good her ass looked when she had to bend down to pick something up from her overflowing shopping cart. She was someone he intended to have _and _keep. What was it that made her so attractive to him? Maybe it was how the blouse she had on flaunted her perky 32-A cups without looking trashy. Maybe it was how those really short shorts really emphasized her golden toned legs. She was a sista, allright. He could tell. Her orange reddish hair was real nappy, and even though she was fair skinned, her body had the potential to be compared to that of a black woman's.

"Aye man, check that fine piece of ass out." A bald guy looked her up from head to toe. " yeah, I'd tap that. Whatchu goin' ta do?"

" Pounce when the time calls for it." He gave a big knowing grin.  
_

"If you keep this up a while longer, you're gonna end up buying the whole fucking store." Huey commented, irritated that he was forced to wait for her everytime she saw something that she remotely liked and take care that of the cart as well.

It was degrading and very annoying how she was treating him like... if he was her boyfriend or something.

Jazmine ignored him, too transfixed into what she was looking at.

" Helloo? Are you listening to me?" He snapped.

Silence.

"Why the hell are you buying makeup? You know it's just overpriced commercial products of Corporate America that tear down a woman's self esteem into thinking that they're horrible and ugly looking so they'll buy their shit-giving them that false sense of security in which they feel beautiful but really look like a bunch of circus clowns."

" Huey!" She finally hissed, looking around to see if anyone overheard him in the packed aisle. It seemed no one did. "You're overreacting. It's just some eye makeup and gloss!"

"Oh yeah? Then what's that!" He pointed to an array of colorful eyeshadows that Jazmine had barely put in the cart. " Those are shadows. They count as eye makeup dummy!" She rolled her eyes. " And that?" He grabbed the three different mascaras that she had in her hand.

" Also considered eye makeup." Huey smacked his forehead in exasperation. " Just shut up okay and let me be darn it!" Her back turned away and started walking, leaving him. " Hold the hell up, I was not done talking to you." Both of them had a 2 second glaring contest before she answered (well more like shouted) back.

" Well I'm done talking to YOU!"

More and more their voices escalated as a new argument was formed. This was the third discussion that Huey had started for no particular reason in the last _ten minutes _so he really needed to take a chill pill. Under the circumstances however he found that calming down would be an impossible feat. Not only had he been the goddamn store for more than three fucking hours but for some weird and disturbing reason, people passing by them for some reason always thought that Jazmine and him were _more _than friends.

Hence there was many "Aww, what an adorable couple..." that made his blood boil to the core.

" This is the LAST time that I go with you to go shopping." He seethed.

" You say it like I care." She remarked in a cocky tone. " I don't need you here anyways."

Huey scoffed. " I BEG to differ. You were practically on your knees pleading me to come with you."

Jazmine gasped. " I did no such thing! Besides..." Her voice lowered. " If I knew you woulda been all psycho like you are now, It would have never crossed my mind." His eyes narrowed. " What are you implying? You want me to leave? Cuz I'll gladly get the hell outta here."

She put her hands on her hips and put her face a bit closer to Huey's, fire in her eyes. "That is _exactly _what I want. Go 'head, get hit by a car for all I care!"

" Then I will! Not the getting hit by a car thing though..." Before the mulatto girl could answer, he continued angrily.

"By the way, this thing that we have? It's SO OVER!"

Huey was too mad to notice how unclear his statement sounded. Of course, Jazmine understood perfectly knowing that he was talking about their cooking/living agreement but both were oblivious to the fact that they had a growing group of people gathering around them as their audience. They all gasped loudly as he said that, their expressions all the same. _'Oh no he DIDN'T!'_

He was breaking up with her supposedly.

" Well Fine!" She yelled.

" Fine!"

"FINE!"

Both stormed off in the opposite direction, Jazmine taking her cart. The fuming boy on the way to the exit was stopped by a friendly looking young man. He smiled at him. " Having problems with your little girlfriend?" Huey glared daggers at him, and pushed him from his path muttering "Girlfriend... Her? Not even if they payed me." The man shook his head, chuckling. "Young and complicated love..."

Meanwhile Jazmine was heading towards the cashier sections so she could buy all of her stuff. Since the make up aisle is about that farthest section from the front of the store, she took a while to walk.  
While she was walking, she couldn't help but notice a a group of thuggish looking guys on the far side of her left, just plain out staring at her. A small twinge of uneasiness settled in, subconsciously walking a bit more faster.  
That little feeling suddenly bloomed to a fleeting fear when she saw that they all starting moving with her, following her.

"Oh god..." Her pace quickened even more, pushing her cart with ferocity.  
She turned around and saw that they were gaining on her. To hell with it. Jazmine abondoned her cart and began a full blown run to she didn't even know where. All she wanted to do was get away from those thugs.  
Her pace slowed down, and she caught her breath, bending down, hand on her knees. She turned around to see if they were still following her and saw no one.

Her head went back in relief, that until she heard a low voice. " Hey, baby..." Her head whipped to the front, her eyes wide in shock. Three guys were standing over her, which was about half the group. _Where are the other ones? _She turned around and found the other three in back of her.  
"Why you running from us?"  
_

Huey Freeman found himself at the exit faster than he thought, and then began to realize something. He couldn't go home without Jazmine, not only would he'd be a real asshole, but he needed to tell her that what he said wasn't true. She could still stay with them at the house. Besides, he didn't have any money to call a cab.

_Now I gotta go inside and look for her.._

He sighed in distaste, walking in once again.  
_

From the six guys that were surrounding her, only one of them approached enough for her face to be right in his chest. "Yeah, come on Bryan." They jeered. He was about a third taller than her, with rich caramel skin color, and an almost shaved head with a dazzling smile suddenly spoke.

"Are you a parking ticket?"

Jazmine couldn't help it. "No, why?"

" Cause you got FINE written all over you."

All of his friends whistled impressed, nasty looks in their faces. She took a step back. " Uh I really gotta go-" He suddenly locked his finger around her delicate wrist tightly, making her stomach plunge. "Naw, naw girl. Yo momma raised you better than that. You gotta have sum' manners. How we present ourselves?"

Her bottom lip quivered, and her vision started to get blurry with tears. " I'm Jazmine." The guy raised her hand slowly to his lips, kissing them softly. "My name's Bryan, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. " She tore her hand away, trying to escape. "Well Bob, nice meeting you but I really got to get home." Again he grabbed her arm, this time a bit more aggressive than the first, yanking on her a little bit. " You should remember my name." He warned. She looked at him with eyes full of panic.

"You'll be screaming it later."

Jazmine's breath grew shallow.  
_

" Where the hell is that girl?" Huey looked in every direction, and for some reason couldn't find her anywhere. He even asked almost all the freaking staff if they had seen her. They all said no.

Maybe she already left.

No, he had to keep looking. God know what would happen if he didn't.  
_

Something about his grin that was once charming changed. " Come on now, Jazmine. We're just gonna have sum fun..." He started to corner, his friends looking about a feet away still jeering. " I don't-" Bryan put a rough hand on her mouth. " Don't speak. Just enjoy." He removed his hand from her pink lips and put both of them on her shoulders, slowly but surely going down to feeling her every curve.

Jazmine tried to push away, but he was really strong and always slammed her to the wall if she started to get aggressive.  
" You should behave." His tone grew demanding going as far to grabbing her butt, squeezing it. She really wanted to scream, so badly but something of an invisible forced taped her mouth shut so she could endure this type of torture. Finally-

" I have a boyfriend," She blurted out with a trembling voice.

Bryan gave a huge laugh, big enough for him to throw his head back. All of his boys in the back laughed as well. " You know better than to lie like that. " He remarked. " Im not lying!" She screamed which made him raise his hand like if he was going to bitch slap her. " Shut the hell up, I know yo ass is lying!"

"NO!"

" Aiight aiight I'll let you believe in yo stupid lies. " Bryan dropped his hand, ridiculing her but then putting both her arms up pinned to the wall. "Tell me where yo imaginary boyfriend is, right now." He put his face real close to hers, close enough that she could feel his hot breath, and licked his lips. Then he inched forward, trying to kiss her. " What's he gonna do?"

" **He's about to FUCK YOU UP!**"

"What the fu-"

He turned to the left, just in time to witness a brutal kick to the right side of his jaw with such force that he was sent flying back a good ten or fifteen feet to the side.

" HUEY!" Jazmine ran to his arms, burying her face in his chest. She was so relieved and happy.

"Are you all right?" Huey asked in genuine concern while still managing to give the sprawling fifteen year old the most hatred filled glare that could ever exist in the entire universe. Dampness spread through out his shirt obviously because of streaming tears, and the shaking shoulders of a sobbing girl. He sighed, not really knowing how to make her feel a bit better, opted for a gentle pat in the back.

" This is why you never disagree with Huey Freeman." He explained, and got a weak laugh from Jazmine thus ending the flow of her tears. After practically half an hour, Bryan finally started to move around painfully. He tried to get up, and noticed that white floor in which the left side of his face was resting had a puddle of blood twice the size of his head. " Damn..." He couldn't believe it when he actually saw his attacker. How could it be that a young boy inflicted so much damage to his face?

_And why the hell would Jazmine go out with some kid that's years younger than her? Don't make sense._

" This yo boyfriend?"

Without even thinking it once, Huey stepped away from her and retaliated. " YES I am. You got a problem with that _nigga? "_ For added effect he pulled her close to his body, and got her waist securely. " Now would you care to explain what the hell was going on?" His once furious voice turned calm and collected, which actually seemed even more frightening than before.

" Aye man, forreal If I'd known she was yours I wouldn't have even-"

" Don't give me that bullshit motherfucker, you would have done that shit again if ya could." Jazmine couldn't help but feel a bit impressed. Either Huey was a real good actor at impersonating wrathful boyfriends or he was actually was that mad. She immediately crossed out that second option. Bryan shrugged. " I ain't gonna lie to ya. Yo right... but can you blame me? That girl is fuckin' hot and it disappoints me she goin out with... someone like _you_."

Oh this boy was ASKING for a beatdown.

His eyes turned into angry little slits. "Excuse me?" The other guy shrugged again. " Well yeah, I mean how old are you, twelve? And she's like fourteen-thirteen ain't she?"

" YOU IDIOT I'M ELEVEN!" Jazmine screamed at him. His eyes bugged out. " Oh shi-"

**BAM**!

A first connected with his stomach so hard that he felt he would literally run out of air and die. He doubled over gasping and wheezing, while Huey looked at him with no pity. " You still haven't answered my question you little bitch." He hissed. " Why were you all over my girl?" Jazmine involuntary blushed when he said that, even though it was all an act. The thug wannabe managed to finally rasp out some incoherent words. " I-I didn-"

**WHAM!**

He slammed his elbow with as much strength he could muster to Bryan's back, making at _least _one bone snap. " OH JESUS!" A shriek filled the entire Walmart store.

"MOTHERFUCK!" He screamed out once again in pure agony, falling to the floor once again while Huey towered over him menacingly. " Didn't answer quickly, 'nuff said." He stated a matter-of-factly, and crouched down to grab him by the collar and pulled him up.

" I'm gonna ask you this one last time. What the FUCK-" " I'm SORRY! I'll never do it again!" He shouted, tears blending into the bloody cheeks. Huey's bottom lip twitched slightly before he gave a vicious punch to his face, breaking his nose and sending him crashing to the ground now bruised bleeding and almost unconscious.

"You don't interrupt me nigga." Jazmine noticed something wasn't right about how he was acting, how he was speaking. " Huey... " She said,getting both of his upraised hands. He turned around, and she noticed his eyes looked two times darker than usual. " I think he learned his lesson." Suddenly the iris turned back to his normal burgundy color, and he starting shaking his head.  
She tilted her face towards him ." Are you okay?" Huey kept looking at the floor. " Let's just go.." He finally spoke softly. She nodded, and began to look for her cart so they could finally leave.

_What the hell was that?_

_Never have I felt so angry before._

_I think I just had a ... _" Found it." The mulatto appeared with the filled cart , and they bought every single item which was a total amount of 347.79.

The taxi ride from the store to the house was absolutely silent, and it wasn't until they opened the front door and got settled in the living room was when a voice was heard. " Was that a -"

" Yes, Jazmine..." She gave a sharp intake of breath.

"...It was a nigger moment."


	6. Chapter 6

Sup G's Chapter 6 rite here. Why do I do that? I tell you that this is the next chapter when you obviously already knew that xD Allright read on!

* * *

"Run bitch, RUN!" Riley shouted at the top of his lungs looking back as he ran with full force. Though Cindy was falling way behind and some random niggas were chasing them with their guns, she still had the voice and guts to get mad.

" YOU CALL ME A BITCH ONE MO'TIME ESCO AN' IMMA RIP YO MOTHERFUCKIN' DICK OFF!" She screamed, a good hundred meters away.

"Well then hurry the fuck up!" He could feel her glare from the distance. "Cant you see I'm TRYING?" Two very loud gunshots shattered their potential argument, one bullet whizzing right beside his head and almost touching his ear. " Oh SHIT!" He also got temporarily deafened by a shrill painful shriek that came from behind.

Soon Cindy was passing by him running as fast as a motherfucker. Riley had to speed up just to catch up to her. " Damn, C-murph yo were really trying befo' huh?" She responded with her middle finger. _"Aye, y'all get back ova hurr and give me back ma motherfuckin' stash!" _A male voice said that managed to drown out the rest of the noise even though it was from the far back. More gunshots were fired, making the white girl squeal in fear with the occasional yelp from Riley.

They finally arrived to Timid Deer Lane, about to enter it and Riley stopped suddenly. " Yo, wait! We can't go thru here, this is ma block!"

Cindy started to shake him frantically. " We're gonna DIEE RILEY! THROW HIM DA STASH!" He looked at her like she was crazy. " No! We can't make some good money off of this shit!"

"You can't make any paper if your DEAD, you idiot!" She then pulled him extremely close, her body touching his, which made his jaw drop open since he was that stunned. Her hand started digging through his pockets, and Riley finally reacted. " What the hell are you doin'?" Before he started backing away, she had a firm grip on what she was looking for and pulled it out.

"Here's yo fuckin' crack!" She hollered at them, before flinging the bag full of white powder to them niggas direction. " Noooo!"The soon to be gangster reached for it, but to no avail. Now, there was nothing left but peace and quiet. " You owe me yo life for what I did." She said flatly. "What? No I don't!"

He knew he did.

"Imma split Reezy. Peace."  
_

"Jazmine, what the hell?"

" It ain't my fault!" She said defensively. Huey shook his head like if he was a disappointed parent. " Have you no control over yourself?"

"Yes I do!"

" Well I don't think the definition of self-control is to spend your entire money meant for living necessities on beauty products!" He opened the refrigerator and found a half-empty carton of orange juice. some grapes, and a twenty pack of bottled water. _"There isn't even any food no more." _His tone lowered significantly, his words more to himself than to Jazmine.

She still heard him anyways.

" Look, I'll come up with a way to get food! I promise." Just when she said that, the front door opened and slammed. Riley was soon in the kitchen with them with a dirty blood stained muscle shirt, ripped holes in his baggy pants, and bruises along with scratches everywhere else. " WUTS GOOD NIGGAS!" He announced, making his presence even more prominent than it was a few seconds ago.

"Y'all barely came back from yo whack s_hopping date_?" He teased.

Huey barely turned to look at him. " First of all, it was not a shopping date. Second, we arrived more than two hours, wondering where your ass was." The nine year old just looked away. "Did you get in another fight?"

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't.." He gave a small sigh. "What happened?" Riley immediately puffed up his chest. "Aiight, this is how it went down. Me and C-Murph wuz like ya know chilling and shit, and I got the brilliant idea to rob sum crack and sell it to make sum dough..."

Huey rolled his eyes.

"Aye, let me finish befo' yo start hatin! Damn. Anyway we got this bag that was like a pound of crack riite, and this big ass niggas come and start chasing us. Cindy started cryin' like a lil bitch and I confront them niggas THAT HAD GUNS on ma own But I wuznt scurred, and I was like _WE GOT YO CRACK WATCHU GON' DO? _They went running, man you shoulda seen me, I was so Gangsta!"

"You were with Cindy?" Jazmine suddenly butted in. He crossed his arms. "Yea." Her head cocked slightly in curiosity. "How come?" Riley grew defensive. "What, is it sum crime to hang with Cindy? Damn! WHY YOU HATIN'!" Her hands were put up. " No Riley! I don't mean it that way, I just wanted to know."

"Well, then stop bein' so damn nosy!"

Tears welled in her eyes. "It was an innocent question!"

" ALLRIGHT ALLRIGHT, both of y'all calm down." Huey put his arms between them, not really to avoid a fight but to avoid Jazmine's crying scenes.

" Fine... so what u niggas do ova durr in the store?" The room was deadly silent, while he looked at her with a glare that said 'you say anything that happened, your dead.' She just cowered in fear. "n-nothing." The doorbell interrupted Riley's thoughts.

"It's the po-po!"

FUCK.

Huey was out of the kitchen in a split second and locked himself up in the room.

He knew why the police was there, and soon enough Jazmine did too. " Don't answer the door!" She screeched to Riley. He stopped dead in his tracks, his hands already on the door knob. "Why?" The knocks on the door started to get louder. She widened her emerald orbs to let him now to shut the hell up. 'What?' He mouthed.

" Open up! We are looking for a boy named Huey Freeman!"

" Wat he do?" He whispered to Jazmine. She giggled nervously, looking at the floor. "Let's just say someone's probably in the hospital because of your brother." Riley's jaw dropped. The knocking started to get a little harsher, almost considered pounding the door. " What the FU-" She slapped a hand to his mouth, giving him a glare. Both of them slid down to the ground, not making a sound just it seemed like the officers started walking away.

" Something tells me that there were people in the house. " One officer said pensively as they got in their police car. " Oh well. you know them black people. Always hiding." The car sped off. " Let's just tell the chief we gave him a warning. I don't wanna go back and have the possibility of getting murdered by that psycho kid." His partner nodded. " True, did you see how he kicked that other kid's ass?" Both of them tsked in disbelief.

"Pretty impressive.."

After two minutes of complete quietude with the two children sitting on the floorwith their mouth covered, they started breathing deeply in relief. "Okay, now you gots to explain what goin on up in this bitch!" He said angrily.

" Did they leave yet?" Huey's voice was heard from upstairs. " AYE! Someone tell me what da fuck's goin on!"

" Yeah, they're gone." Jazmine called out.

" GODDAMMIT! I asked a FUCKIN question!" Riley screamed. " Huey beat someone up that's all there is too it!" She shouted back. " I know that already what I wanna know is WHY!" This time, the mulatto girl stayed quiet, motioning Huey himself to tell him.

"It was just some stupid shit. Differences in opinions... politics. Stuff you wouldn't wanna know about." Riley gave him a look of pure disgust. "Man, that's sick..." He disappeared into the living room, turning on the television to watch some sexually explicit video of BET. Jazmine stared at him dumbfounded.

"Politics.." She said, chuckling a bit, shaking her head. Shaking her head at _him._ He growled.

" Go...run away to Compton! You homeless freak."

Jazmine laughed at him, and started walking away. " Can I use your phone?" She asked Riley. He must have said yes because soon she was talking to some unknown person for about an hour. " Okay, I'll see you there. Bye." She hung up and opened the front door to leave.

"Where are you going?" Huey asked.

"I'm gonna go meet my aunt. She's gonna help us in our little dilemma."

**Several hours later**

Jazmine's resonant melodic laugh as well as a strangely familiar feminine voice neared the Freeman residence, so they were probably back from... whatever the fuck they were doing. Huey didn't bother going over there to let them in since right now he was currently reading a book that he had wanted to read for about two weeks now but couldn't because of just crazy shit going on. The happy girl on the cement front step was waiting patiently for someone to open for her and her aunt. She tapped the door again, spying Riley hiding behind the beige sofa not wanting to move from his comfortable place.

" Oh Rileeeeey!" She said in her sing-song voice. After a few moment of hearing him stomping to the door and swearing, the knob finally started jiggling. Meanwhile in the second floor, Huey was so engrossed in the book he would sometime forget to breath in the intensity of the moment. The climax was only one page away... " OH SNAP!" His brother's shout from downstairs completely shattered his concentration. Groaning in annoyance, he closed the book and started to come down. It would be an understatement to say that Huey got the biggest shock of his life when he saw the two people in front of him.

His eyes first saw Jazmine.

The ensemble she had on was actually almost the same except that instead of sandals, her feet were clad on abnormally high wedges that looked like they belonged to a twenty year old model. The pheasant top was purple now and the collar was a bit lower to show the skin above her was really the big difference was her face. On her mouth was a red tinted gloss that could make her lips Angelina Jolie worthy, her eyes were surrounded by dark thick lashes[courtesy of a quality mascara] that Huey never noticed before until now and she had the slightest touch of color on her cheeks. Her usual frizzy hair was transformed into shiny cascading waves that reached her lower back.

To just call her pretty would be a restrain to vision. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Just when Huey was thinking that she looked similar to a woman that Granddad had dated, he looked up to see her aunt.

Oh. That's who she looked like.

Cristal Like the Champagne was standing in his kitchen, apparently Jazmine's aunt. Both Freeman brothers stood in astonishment. " C-Cris-" Her green eyes widened. " My name is Cristal, nice to meet you little cuties!" She said, smiling but at the same time with an expression of distaste.  
" What the hell are you DOING here?" The girl sensed something was up between the three of them.

"You guys know my Aunt Cris?" Huey snorted. " Uh, ye-"

"No, No we don't know each other. " The young hoe interrupted glaring at the boy. He sighed and complied to Cristal's wishes to pretend that they had never met and told Riley to do as well. " Well what do you guys think?" Jazmine said happily, referring to the makeover she got. A whistle came out of the younger one's mouth.

"They really fixed ya good, Jazz." He said, staring her down. She looked at the other boy, looking for his approval. " You look.. nice." He answered.

_Nigga, she looks more than nice._

She got a huge grin. "Thanks! Well, my awesome aunt here also bought us groceries for the entire week! Isn't that just so nice of her?" Cristal laughed nervously. "It wasn't a big deal... I just wanted to help you and your little friends out. Sweetie, I already need to get going. Got to go work."

Riley stifled a laugh. _"Hoe work." _He whispered to Huey, who tried to conceal a small smirk. " Aww, okay well It was nice seeing you auntie." Her niece said,saddened.

_I can't believe I never seen this before. Why am I so surprise that Cristal and Jazmine are related? They look EXACTLY alike in appearance. Both have small but pouty lips, green eyes,and tanned white skin. I guess I never expected it. _

Huey was snapped out of his thoughts when the door slammed, letting him know that the woman who had hurt Granddad so much was gone. " Hey, you sure you don't know her? It sure seemed like you did." He looked at his brother, who just shrugged.

" We didn't know her until now." He finally spoke.

"Okay." She smiled at him and went upstairs. Judging by her turning on the bathtub faucet and getting some towels, she was gonna take a shower. The sound of water running was for a moment the only noise around which was unusual since Riley was still there. Actually looking at him, he seemed to be deep in thought.

Burden was clear in his expression. " Hey, man." Huey put a hand on his shoulder. " What you think about?" Riley seemed startled for a moment, as his head whipped up to look at his brother. " No, nothing." He looked upstairs to see Jazmine pass the stair hall with her bathing products. The older boy noticed that there was something in his eyes that he had never seen before. An emotion that seemed to yearn something combined with sadness. He wasn't sure what was going on in Riley's head but he did know that something was starting to change within him.

"Nothing at all..." His hazel orbs still looked up with a strange longing.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello peoples:) I'm not really considering this a chapter because it's too short. Read it good,especially the thick paragraphs because this is when my super awesome plot starts to unravel.

* * *

Something bizarre was occurring to Riley.

He quit being his usual annoying gangster self to turn into a quiet brooding one. Because of this the house was always abnormally silent, obscene language no longer fouling up the atmosphere. He grew disinterested in watching dumb niggas beefing in BET, which was astonishing because it was his daily past time. Instead, he now spent most of the day locked up in his room.

In other words, Riley Freeman was turning into his older brother.

There was one trait that was more prominent than others in his sudden change of personality. He completely stopped talking to Jazmine, and avoided her at all costs, like if she was some kind of contagious disease. It went on for two whole days, putting a thick tension between them that had never been present before. Finally when the mulatto girl had just about enough of his silent treatment towards her and his odd moods, she decided to do something about it.

On the fourth day, she approached him with determination to convince her friend-turned-enemy to speak directly at her, but he was stubborn. Like usual, he started to discretely walk in another direction in order to avoid her once again. This time Jazmine did not permit it, grabbing him firmly by the shoulders. He looked at her for a split second, startled and then becoming cross.

"Riley, we need to talk." She said sternly. " No we DON'T." He spat back angrily at her, while trying to escape again but failed as her grip on him tightened. "Obviously we do because you're not acting like yourself,and you keep avoiding me!" Her toned was laced with worry. "You don't even eat what I make you anymore..."

The air around them became hushed for quite a while, until he shoved her hands away quite harshly. "That's my fucking problem." His eyes for a moment filled with pain, and then to hate. " Why don't you go back to your place and leave me alone? Nobody wants you here anyway." Her eyes turned glassy with tears, and she felt a little crack in her heart. "What have I ever done to you?" She managed to choke out before moving away from him, probably to the guest room upstairs.

"Wow that was pretty cold." Huey commented, witnessing half of their conversation without either of them noticing when he walked downstairs to get something to drink. His younger brother gave him a death glare that was considered to be only accomplished by Huey Freeman himself. His hands went up in the air. " Damn, I was just saying." Riley glowered icily at him.

" Fine,I'll shut my ass up." He replied cautiously.

It was pretty hard to believe but at the moment, he was bit apprehensive of his brother's wrath so Huey thought it fit best to leave.  
_

He dove into his bed, face burying into the plush white pillow as he let out a muffled scream in frustration and his eyes squeezing shut so tightly it gave him a slight headache. Now that he was in his room he didn't have to worry about others hearing him. The nine year old went up for air finally calming down a bit, and immediately began thinking; something he has been doing a lot lately.

_'What have I ever done to you?' _

Riley slammed his fist to the wall.

"A lot." He retracted his now bleeding palm. " A whole motherfucking lot."

Of course, he knew what he was doing was just plain cruel but he couldn't help it. He as just so furious of her way of being;her actions.

How she was so kind to everyone and so caring, always cheering him on and trying to make him feel better when he lost again to the computerized soldiers in his Modern Warfare video game. How she was so selfless and and sweet, helping others in difficult times & expecting nothing in return. He had trained his mind a long time ago to disapprove that type of behavior-it was straight bitch made, simple as that. But no matter how much he tried to enforce his rule in his brain when it came to her, it was impossible. It disgusted him to the core, but a small inner voice deep in his mind actually found it admirable.

How she was so damn clueless about how certain things that she did affected him. Like getting too close to his face and hugging him tightly, making his cheeks grow warm and flushing them red. Or looking at him with those gleaming jade worlds that are called her eyes, making his pulse quicken and his heartbeat accelerate. Or fixing herself up when she didn't even need to.

Or something that he really loathed.

How she was so sweet, innocent & pure. Kind of like a... like an angel.

"UGH! Fuck, I HATE this bitch!" Immediately he felt an excruciating pain on his lower abdomen, something so strong that he dropped to the floor writhing in agony. " What da fuck-" The pain turned even more intense, something he didn't think would be possible and then he realized something.

" Ok, ok I don't hate her, and she ain't a bitch!" He cried out. As sudden as the pain began, it left. He was utterly floored. It felt like Huey had punched him in the gut, like he had been doing every time he called her a bitch. But no one was there in his room with him. The urge to disrespect her was gone.

" Goddamn..."

_Maybe sum radio might help me stop actin crazy._

A son he had never heard was starting. It wasn't gangster hip-hop, rap, or even R&B but for an unknown reason he didn't change. He tried to listen to the lyrics but found that extremely difficult since the words were in Spanish. Even though, he still liked it.

_"Si pudiera bajarte una estrella del cielo_  
_ lo haria sin pensarlo dos veces_  
_ porque te quiero, ay_  
_ y hasta un lucero_

_ Y si tuviera el naufragio de un sentimiento_  
_ seria un velero en la isla_  
_ de tus deseos, de tus deseos_

_ Pero por dentro entiendo que no puedo_  
_ y a veces me pierdo..._

_ Cuando me enamoro _  
_ a veces desespero,_  
_ cuando me enamoro,_  
_ cuando menos me lo espero, me enamoro_  
_ se detiene el tiempo, _  
_ me viene el alma al cuerpo, _  
_ sonrio, cuando me enamoro_

_ (Ohh, oh, ooh, oooh)_

_ Si la luna seria tu premio,_  
_ yo juraria hacer cualquier cosa,_  
_ por ser su dueño, ay, por ser tu dueño"_

Riley fell asleep to the song, a slight smile etched on his lips.

_"Sonrio, cuando me enamoro."_

He dreamed of angels.

* * *

The Song is By: Enrique Iglesias ft. Juan Luis Guerra

Title : Cuando me enamoro

You should listen to it, its beautiful:)


	8. Chapter 8

OHMIGOSH!:D I'm so excited now! Prepare for many twist and turns in this craazy rollercoaster ride that is called my story! ok I think I overdid it now. I Well, some drama is already beginning to unfold, Chapter 7 posted up right here.

* * *

Jazmine Dubois woke up far earlier than any other person in the city on a Saturday morning.

It could be said that she woke up earlier than anyone else in the country that _didn't _have to go traveling. She had a very big to do list for today & needed all the time she could get, which explained why the alarm clock was set to go off at 3:00 AM sharp. Before anything else though, she had to go and make a quick trip to the store and buy some... _stuff_.

However, she saw it fit to bring someone else with her to her very important trip.

"AYE WAT DA FUCK!"

Riley shouted when Jazmine threw a bucket of ice cold water on top of him, soaking his bed as wel. " Hey, I tried to push you off the bed, scream at you, and even giving you a nice hard slap on the face but none of them worked. So I had to go to drastic measures." A small smile was hidden in her features, not really feeling sorry for what she did. That's when Riley noticed that _yes_, he had a stinging sensation of his right cheek and it was dawn.

Which of course made him throw just about the biggest bitch fit ever.

"What DA HELL is WRONG witchu?" He screeched, sitting up from his bed glaring at her.

" I'm goin ta bed!" Riley's face hit the wet pillow which was actually pretty uncomfortable but he didn't want to give the girl the satisfaction of getting up.

Not to mention he was feeling straight up butterflies in his entire body acknowledging that he was in his room... with her. After that nasty confrontation yesterday and a lot of thinking done on the nine year old's part, he decided to _kinda _apologize to Jazmine- muttering a gruff "sorry" was it for him before leaving- because really, she didn't even do anything to provoke this. It was only him that was being all crazy nigga, not her. Besides it was awkward as hell just avoiding her all the time, this stupid tension between them. So now they were back to normal, speaking like how they always did. However, from time to time Riley still got a bit.. fidgety with her. Not that she would ever notice.

"No you're not! I have another bucket right here if you try to go to bed again!" Jazmine announced. Riley's eyes popped open. "Aiight I'm up!" He immediately jumped out of his soaked bed, just giving her a dirty look. " We gonna go shopping." She grinned. The boy's eyes widened even more. "Oh hell naw, I aint gon' be one of yo bitch ass girl friends dat say whatever you do like dat gay nigga Huey!" She grabbed his arm tightly.

"SHHH! You're gonna wake him up!" Riley opened his mouth only to get her hand clapped over his lips, making his words muffled. " You're going with me and there's nothing you can say about it! We have a lot to do." She let him go. " Now get dressed!" He only grumbled irritated as he slowly put on a clean white muscle shirt, some dark baggy jeans and his tan colored boots. In other words, his daily look. When he was going downstairs he noticed Jazmine changed up .

She wore a short plaid miniskirt, with a uniform-like white button down that was open so it revealed her tight neon pink tank top matching perfectly with her pink converse. Her hair looked more like Shirley Temple's than her own-with the exception that hers was a lot longer, a voluminous mass of shiny curls that cascaded down her back. "Why yo hair look different?"

"I guess my curl enhancing products are working."

Jazmine glanced at the clock quickly gasped. " Oh my G- IT'S LATE!" Riley looked at the clock as well. " No it isn't, its 4:00 am!" She grabbed his hand in order to usher him through the door. " Shut up!"  
_

"Now you got to be _reaally _quiet okay?"

Jazmine whispered, having about a hundred bags full of store-bought crap. Both him and her were standing outside the doorstep, with Riley having another fifty bags filled with stuff. " Yo, why da hell are we hiding?" She just gave him a look that said _I'll tell you in a second_. The minute they were in the house she dumped all of the contents out of the bags, rummaging through them on top of the kitchen table.

"OK, we got about-" She looked at the clock. "-two hours to make this work allright?"

"To make _what _work?" But Jazmine did not pay attention to the confused boy. Instead she got busy. After about fifteen minutes of silence from her, she called out to him. "Just do whatever I say." Before he could protest, she added. "I'll make you your favorite cheesecake!"

"Aww yeaah!"  
_

Huey Freeman woke up to the sound of a loud crashing downstairs.

"Ugh, what the hell..."He scratched his Afro groggily, eyes half open.  
There was a slight orangey-rose light that shone through the window blinds which unusually reached to his chocolate-colored face and made his pupils burn. Looking briefly at his watch he noticed that it was 5:45 AM. Too early for either Jazmine, much less Riley to be up right now. He began thinking a bit confused. Then who's...

He sat up abruptly in alarm, now the dark burgundy orbs wide open.

' _Shit, a burglar!_'

He did a kung fu jump from his bed at incredible speed, and went to his closet where all of the large realistic-looking BB guns were looking for his katana. Once he found it he wasted no time bursting out of his room, running with a extraordinary velocity down the hall.

" KYAAAAAA!"

He went soaring down from upstairs to the wood tile, with his katana brandished. As soon as he heard the all-too familiar scream of a terrified eleven year old girl, his fighting stance was gone. He took a step back in surprise. It was a bit strange to see both Jazmine and Riley up so early, both looking like they got caught red handed doing something bad. "What are you _doing_?"

"We-we, I-I Uhh-!" Jazmine stuttered.

That's when Huey really took a look at the surroundings-being so radically changed that it made him drop his katana in shock, making it clatter loudly on the floor.

" What...the...fuck..."

His eyes were even bigger than silver dollars, taking it all in. The vivid colorful decorations plastered all over the walls of the living room, and a small glance kitchen told him it was the same as well. The hundred million balloons of every different color touching the ceiling with many shapes and sizes as well; the most prominent being big stars and heart-shaped ones. The coffee table filled with all junk food imaginable consisting of chips&dip of all kinds, chocolates, candy, lollipops, ice cream, everything.

" **SURPRISE!**" Jazmine blurted out, elbowing Riley which made him utter a weak 'Surprise?' as well.

"Happy Birthday Huey!" She gave him one of her famous heart-warming hugs. The boy just stood frozen in his place. WHAT? Today couldn't be his birthday, he would have remembered!How the hell does someone forget their _own_ birthday? There wasn't even a freaking acknowledgement that June was starting so that meant he'll be turning twelve soon, no cake with candles on it circled on June 29th of the calendar. It was like he had forgotten he had been born this year. Suddenly she pulled away to scream a command. "RILEY! GET THE BANDANNA!" Jazmine lowered her voice.  
"We can still make this work.." No more than three seconds passed and he saw his eyes being covered by a fabric, tied to a knot on the back of his head.

"Jazmine this is stupid, I already saw the place there's no need to-" Her finger pressed at his lips to silence him, and her delicate hand slipped through his fingers to guide him. Another not-so delicate hand grabbed him roughly by his arm, obviously his brother. Something about his eyesight rendered useless made him feel uneasy, and a horrible dread stirring within him. Like some kind of a warning.

Of what, he didn't know.

The stereos suddenly came to life with the _mariachis _of a well known birthday song called "_Las Mañanitas_".

_____"¡Qué linda está la mañana en que vengo a saludarte  
____Venimos todos con gusto y placer a felicitarte!"__  
_  
His troubled mind was slightly put at ease with a beautiful feminine voice saying the words, right beside his ear.

_"El día en que tú naciste, nacieron todas las flores__y en la pila del bautismo,cantaron los ruiseñores.."_

The fact that she was singing this so heartfelt;singing for _him _made him want to smile. But of course he didn't and continued his cautious steps to the unknown destination.

_ "Ya viene amaneciendo, ya la luz del día nos dio  
__ levántate de mañana, mira que ya amaneció."_

Jazmine really had a talent for singing. Of course, Riley couldn't keep up since he didn't know what the hell they were saying and he didn't want to anyway.

_"Estas son las mañanitas, que cantaba el rey David,_  
_hoy por ser día de tu santo, te la cantamos a ti._

Finally the three stopped to a certain location, just waiting for the last phrase to give a dramatic finish.

_Despierta mi bien despierta, mira que ya amaneció,_  
_ya los pajarillos canta la luna ya se perdióooo_!"

A/N:By the way, this is Alejandro Fernandez's version, if you didn't know:) I like it more than others.  
_

The blindfold was taken off, and what he saw was breathtaking.

They were in the kitchen, and the table had a large banquet of all of Huey's all time favorite foods. It consisted of the most delicious looking veggie burgers, a basket full of spicy fried chicken- one of his biggest guilt inducing pleasures, bowls of zesty salads that had about every vegetable known to man,& Fettuccine pasta with barley and pepper sprinkled on top of it. The desserts were also the most cherished by him which were a large freshly baked apple pie that even made his brother drool which was pretty amazing since Riley hated apple pies, sweet bread that had that strawberry jelly in the middle that he had loved since forever, and many little brownie squares on top of each other like a pyramid on a deep plate. There was two glass bottles that looked like champagne but were actually apple cider, as long with elegant wine glasses. There was a big heart-shaped balloon in the middle of the table that had big words saying "Happy Birthday".

" Wow..." Was all he could say, still astounded. After a few minutes Huey could finally choke out a dazed 'Thank you'

"And it's not even the best part," She gushed. " but I'll show you that in the afternoon. Right now we'll have a Huey Freeman style breakfast." Jazmine's eyes literally shone with pride. "Ayee ain't ya gon' give me props on dis shit too? I helped!" Riley protested. " Well, your brother helped on almost all the directions, so I seriously wouldn't have able to do this without him. When I was cooking and baking he was the one putting everything up." For some reason, Huey doubted that Riley would do this for him.

"Is this for real?"

" Hell ya nigga, ya see n you say that i dont give a shit 'bout no one- AYE WHERE DA FUCK IS DA CHEESECAKE!" He hollered angrily when he noticed the desserts had absolutely no cheesecake that he so much adored. Huey shook his head. "I knew it."  
_

" pff... AHHAHAHAH!"

Jazmine started laughing hysterically while the birthday boy tried to not to completely rip his brother to shreds. They were currently sharing funny childhood stories of a certain revolutionary while they were eating their breakfast."Are...you..._serious_?" She said between laughter induced wheezes.

"No joke my homie, my BROTHER-This nigga right here-" He pointed to Huey's scowling face. "He actually bit not one, but _three _nurses holding him down. And not only that but he kicked them doctors asses everytime dey even tried n get close." Riley started cracking up all over again, and the mulatto girl tried to stifle her obvious giggling.

Huey, who was _thisclose _from completely exploding like an erupting volcano, slammed both of his hands on the table making the other two jump. "All right that's enough!" He snapped.

"That's messed up Riley, that's family shit. You don't say to no one else and you KNOW that I was bit more apprehensive towards them than normal people." Jazmine looked down, face ridden with guilt.

"And that happened a long time ago I was really small okay?" Then some muffled snickers from the boy in front of him. " NIGGA! you wurn't apprehensive! What da fuck that is... yo ass wuz shittin yo pants when you saw them pointy mothafuckers, and if I 'member right I think yo wuz cryin' and shit-"

" I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Riley snapped his fingers. " And that didn't happen a long time ago ya lying mo'fo that was two months ago! ya needle phobic gay-ass nigga."

He quickly got powerful kick to his face that sent him flying back, and also sent the nice-looking glass decoration that had flowers in it with a balloon in the middle of the table tumbling down and shattering. Huey towered over him, giving him the same furious look that he had when Granddad left for Costa Rica and he had bought all of their food money on new clothes. " Man, fuck you at least I don't wet the bed."

"Shut up, punk!" Riley then got up and tackled his brother-both them heading towards the kitchen table. " NO!" Jazmine screamed, as the two boys completely threw down the wooden counter, along with all of the food that she had painstakingly made with so much care. Everything went crashing to the floor, making the most gigantic mess of pie, pasta, burgers and so much more.

They were currently giving each other punches in the face rolling around in the mush, and Jazmine started bawling because her plans were officially fucked up. Huey turned around and her, but he got a face full of pasta for getting distracted. " Riley stop," He said seriously, pushing him off and getting up. "Aye, Jazmine." He said softly to the sobbing girl. She looked at him for a split second and buried her face in her hands once again.

Huey took a glance at his pajamas and saw that they were splattered with various different colors of various different plates. "Shit.." He cursed. "Hey I'm sorr-"

" YOU GUYS RUINED EVERYTHING!" She cried out, starting to run away but Huey caught her arm just in time." Yeah we know, and I'm pretty sure Riley too much of an obnoxious idiot to say something about it,but that's not the case with me. I'm sorry." Jazmine grew teary eyed again but not for the same reason. "I accept your apology." She opened her arms to give him a hug but thought it better when she got good look on his clothes. "I think you should go change, Huey."

"Good idea."

* * *

Well that was it for this chapter! I was gonna write more but I got soo lazy and I'm like naah fuck it :)

R&R PLSS:)


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my loves:) Eight chapter hope you enjoy.

* * *

On June 29th around noon, the phone rang for a really long time in the living room,sounding much like an annoying infant crying with no console. After seeing that no one would bother and get their damn lazy asses up to answer, the doll-faced redhead sighed rolling her eyes and got up from her peaceful state of mind to pick up the phone device. "Hello?" Jazmine didn't know how, but she had the feeling that the speaker got very confused and then immediately very suspicious. " Who the hell are you?" Her eyebrow raised.

"Mr. Freeman?"

"You one of them crazy-ass bitches tryna fuck up my place _and_ steal my shit, cuz I'll be ova there quick!" Granddad yelled furiously, making poor Jazmine cringe."It's Jazmine Mr. Freeman." She said softly. Silence on the other line. " Hey Cutie pie! You visiting Huey 'cuz of his birthday?" She chuckled nervously, hand tugging at the coiled phone cord. " Uhhh... you _could _say that.."  
"Is he there? I need to congratulate him." She nodded as if Granddad could see her and put her hand on the speaker, head tilting upstairs.

"HUEY!" Jazmine hollered. "It's your granddad!" Riley then shouted back. " Hang that shit RIGHT NOW, that nigga's gon' send us away for fuckin' two months!"

" Wait what?" Huey's voice soon followed, while he was going down the steps. The mulatto handed him the phone, backing the hell away since she had that feeling a heated argument was soon coming. " What was Riley talking about?" He demanded as soon as the speaker was right next to his mouth.

_Oh boy._

"Well.. see my wonderful grandson, I think it would be a GREAT idea for you and your brother to take a-a..._vacation _from the suburbs." He paused for a second to see if Huey had any reaction before he continued. "So I decided I'm gonna send you to Chicago to live with your Aunt Cookie for the rest of the summer break."

There was a very still and dangerous silence that made everyone near him take a sharp intake of breath of uneasiness. Granddad cleared his throat impatiently, clearly not fazed at all. " Boy!" He barked. "Answer yo granddaddy right this _very _moment or I'mma whup yo ass when I get back home-"

"WHAT?" He finally shouted, practically shattering his grandfather's ear.

" DAMN!" Robert yelled back in pain, putting a two fingers on his throbbing temple. " Whatchu tryin' to do, make me deaf!"

"I didn't do nothing wrong!" Huey insisted angrily,gripping the phone tighter. " I mean, I understand Riley-" _" HEY NIGGA!" _Riley suddenly said, irritated. " But ME? All I do is to get yo niggas outta trouble and you send me away? This SHIT AINT FAIR!" His voice raised with every word. He only talked with bad grammar when he was really _really _pissed, so that was bad news. Robert finally screamed back.

" NIGGA HUSH! Now let yo Granddaddy speak!"

"You wanted me to answer back!"

" Don't you dare talk back! Now why the _hell _are you so damn mad? I thought all you ever wanted was to go BACK to Chicago and leave this place and now you wanna stay? I thought you'd be da happiest of the two! SHYYEET, now nobody can do nothing as a favor cuz I got ungrateful niggas for grandsons!"

Huey sighed pondering what his grandfather said. He did have a point.  
Why was he getting so mad when about a year- ahem two years, all he wanted to do is return to his home? He should have been thankful that he was sending them back. But for some strange reason, he wasn't. It was like the place was kinda, just KINDA growing on him. There wasn't much to do there, it got really hot, the house always felt stuffy, he was always fucking sneezing because Jazmine would always let her puppy run amok, covering the living room furniture with dog hairs even though she specifically said that the dog would be outta of his way and sight, the mostly white population still looked at him with those eyes that told him he wasn't welcome because his skin color was different, all that crazy ass shit happening that he didn't have to deal with back at Chicago. Last but not least, there was Jazmine herself that was always hanging around with him, sometimes irritating him to the core to make him snap at her which of course made her cry and run away and he had to chase after her to apologize like he had done so many times in that week alone.

But even if all that annoyed the hell out of him, he didn't want to leave it. That thought alone made him feel... weird.

" HELLO? I wasn't done talkin' to yo ass!" Granddad shouted, very mad.

"Oh shit, I didn't mean to-"

_Click._

He groaned loudly. " Damn, he hung up." He looked at the phone. " What did he say?" Jazmine slowly got closer. "We're going to Chicago and not coming back 'til school starts." Her mouth dropped open,clearly crestfallen." But-" The phone suddenly crashed down to its receiver. " RILEY! You knew 'bout this shit how come you didn't say nothing!" Huey looked at his brother, glaring.

"Aye, I forgot! It ain't my mothafuckin' fault!"

"How the _hell _can you forget something as important as this?" He shot back fiercely. "What, you were too busy 'keeping it real' and being a G to remember?" Oh yeah, Huey was definitely not in the mood to play games. " Exactly!" Riley agreed before getting a thoughtful look in his face."WAIT. Is you makin' fun of me?" His brother gave a sharp exasperated sigh. "Forget it. Go get ready, Granddad's coming back in two days." Riley obeyed and went to his room, which was weird of his part because he never listened to anything Huey said.

Since he was gone, Jazmine and Huey were left alone at the kitchen both feeling depressed. Neither of them talked for a good five minutes, too absorbed into their own thoughts to actually acknowledge each others existence. "This sucks." Jazmine finally said, eyes directed to the floor in sadness. Huey on the other way kept quiet, not quite sure what he should answer to that. Should he be honest with her and tell her straight up that yes he agreed with her sentiments exactly when there was so many countless times that he had told her how much he wished to be back in Chicago? Or should he keep his cool aloof exterior and tell her he's glad he getting away from this dump? He was pretty sure he couldn't sell the last one since she witnessed his little outburst with his Granddad just a few minutes ago. What would it be?

Neither.

He walked away without a word, leaving her with the impression of "I couldn't care less."  
_

"Okay, now sign here... and here."

A tall, robust bailiff pointed to the indicated blank lines on a legal-looking paper.

" And here... Great." He took the paper and presented it to the Judge of the Court. Reading the complete story of what happened according to the alleged suspect, she cleared her throat and rose.

"They jury will not deliberate on where the suspect will be proven guilty or non-guilty."

After about ten minutes of talking of the jury verdict, they finally came to a decision. " We conclude that the suspect Thomas Lanchester Dubois who was accused into allegedly beating his wife due to some divorce settlements was found not guilty."

" YEEEEEEESSSS! " Tom jumped from his seat.

" YEAAH IN YO FACE BITCHES! WHOOO!"

Because of this, the court had all of the paperwork done, had his stuff & charges ready in less than ten minutes. They promptly kicked him out, something that Tom felt relieved about."Now," He said cheerfully, walking home even though it was about 45 minutes away by car. Of course he really didn't mind at the moment, since he was just glad to get out of the place and didn't even have the logic to call a cab.

"To go find my baby Jazmine!"  
_

Night had fallen quicker than expected, with both Freeman boys in their rooms packing what they thought would be needed for two months. Huey, who had already finished two suitcases, was already putting his third empty luggage bag on the bed when he heard someone enter the room. He started folding clothes into it.

"What do you want Jazmine?" He said, without even shifting his sight to look at her. " You wanna watch a movie?" She asked in that angelic voice of hers. His forehead wrinkled. " To the movie theater?" She stuck her tongue out. " Obviously not. we can watch one right here!" He began thinking.

"I don't think that's such a good idea right now. I'm busy, I have to get ready and it's kind of late to be watching a movie right now." He sneaked a quick glance at his watch."Besides how are you gonna get to the video store? I don't think you want to spend money on some DVDs I don't have money." She grinned. "Who said I'm gonna rent some DVDs? Riley showed me a way to download them for free on the laptop. He also put up the cables connected the computer to the television so we can watch it big screen!"

_Huh. That's kinda strange of Riley. He never does nice things to anybody._

"Did you invite him?" The mulatto cocked her head in confusion. "Who?" He rolled his eyes. "Obama. Who else? Riley." She made a sour face. "Why so grouchy? Yeah I did but he said he didn't feel like it." Now it was Huey's turn to feel puzzled.

_This would make a lot more sense if he did that if it benefited himself in some way. But he didn't want to... Strange.  
_

_"_And don't give me that bull Huey Freeman, you can pack when the movie's over or better yet! Tomorrow, when it's NOT your birthday."Shit, that was so true. It was his birthday! He had forgotten _again _about it. Man, wasn't that suppose to happen when he was an old man with Alzeimer's?

"And the last thing! You know that it is never late to watch a movie. Never ever. Nights were _made _to watch them."

Huey finally turned to look at her. Jazmine was wearing some loose-fitting pj's that consisted of a pair of checkered shorts, which actually looked more like boxers, and a black tank top that had a big red kiss smack in the middle of it. Her orange hair was piled up at the top to make a thick disheveled french braid that traveled to her lower ribcage. She gave him large puppy-dog eyes with her bottom lip stuck out. " Please, please,please,pleeeease" He closed his eyes and put down the clothes that he was going to fold.

"Okay... fine." Jazmine clapped for joy, and went running to get the laptop set up. He followed her down.

_At least Riley won't be there forcing us to watch some stupid gangster movie_. His eyes suddenly widened. _Which is the ONLY reason that I don't want him there! Not some other reason! _

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Jazmine asking him for something. " HELLO earth to Huey!" He snapped back to reality. "Huh?"

" _WHERE'S _the _friggin _popcorn?"

"Oh. Cabinet above the stove." As she was on her way, he noticed that all the movies available for download on the site all looked like garbage. This was going to be a long night. The last beep of the microwave rang and soon she sat down next to him with a bowl full of popcorn on her right hand and a small glass bottle of Tabasco sauce. "What's with the-" Before he could even finish his statement, she uncapped the bottle and started pouring the red-hot liquid into the white kernels.

"AYE! What the HELL are you doing?"Huey exclaimed, nearing her to remove the bowl from her grasp. She squealed.

"Get away!"

"You.. are...ruining... good...POPCORN!" He managed to utter, struggling with Jazmine's figure pulling away from him.

Yeah, she was really thin but really strong as well. She wrapped herself around her beloved popcorn and curled up lying down, her face buried in one of the couch cushions.  
Huey sighed loudly, Jazmine always had to make things harder.  
Now he had to try and pry her hands from the bowl, his both legs kneeling with the girl's own legs held underneath so she couldn't get away by squirming.

"Let go!" Huey yelled, while he clutched both of the mulatto's skinny but muscular arms by the wrists and using his upper body strength he painstakingly twisted and pulled while Jazmine screamed. "GET OFF ME HUEY!"

She started laughing hysterically when the boy's hand brushed accidentally across her abdomen.

"Stop _TICKLING_ me!"

"I'm not!"

Because of their wrestling type game that was getting rough, the bowl fell to the floor.  
Both pre-teens whipped their heads around when they heard something falling. Their eyes trailed down to the scattered stained popcorn and the splattered hot sauce and then went up to each others flushed faces.

It was like at that very moment, they noticed what they were doing.

Then it was evident how close their lips were and the fact that Huey was practically on top of her.

Tangled limbs were quickly separated & both immediately jumped to get away for each other, now distanced enough for Riley to had fit in the middle. Jazmine's face was as red as a tomato with her fingers clasped tightly over each other.  
She was clearly embarrassed but she could not contain the small smile that tugged at the upper corners of her mouth. The Afro-wearing boy's red face was more subtle, the almost non-existent grin that he had on vanished completely to be replaced by a dark scowl.

"Let's just get this movie over with..." Huey finally mumbled. "G-good idea."  
_

Tom had finally arrived at his neighborhood very tired, cranky and dirty as hell. "It was about fucking time!" He shouted to no one in particular.

He was so irritated in fact that he didn't even remember to look for his daughter.

Instead, he went straight to his house which was already well rid of the police tape and crime scenes, stepped sluggishly to the his bedroom and fell to the bed, immediately falling asleep.  
_

"No way!"

"What?"

"It's ten a clock."

"So?"

"We have to cancel movie night."

Silence.

"Why?"

"Cuz it's 10 o'clock DUHH!"

Huey gave a glare. " Yes I _know that_. But what's so great about that time?"

"It's when my super awesome show starts!"

He gave an eye roll. " Are you _serous_..."

"YES, I'm serious."

He shook his head. She had practically begged him to watch a movie with her and now she suddenly changed the plans? Frankly that quite annoyed him. He stood up from the couch and started walking away, since movie night was officially over before it had even begun." Hey where you going?" Her voice suddenly rang out from behind. His head turned slightly to the left."Where do you think I'm going? To my room."

"What? No! Stay and watch it with me!"

"You said we were gonna watch a movie. I never agreed to a stupid show."

"C'mon." She pleaded. "It's really cool and interesting!" He opened his mouth to fully reject her, when he suddenly remembered something. The morning. He had ruined her meticulous party plan so badly that she officially announced that it would be the _last _time she would ever try to throw a surprise party for him. So she forgave him, but she still was more than a little upset. He could at least give her the satisfaction of that.  
"Fine." He spat and sat down next to her again. " I'm serious you'll love it." Jazmine gushed. Huey scoffed. He was very very sure that anything coming from the television would not be worth loving.

"You'll never guess what's it about-"

"Killer women." He replied flatly. She had a blank stare on her face before her eyebrows furrowed. " How'd you know?"

"It's the title of the show, Jazmine." Huey pointed it out , sounding very bored. "oh."

A few seconds after the program started, he noticed something. " It's in a foreign language."

"Yeah but it's subtitled. Now shush! I haven't this one before!"

**1 hour later**

" DAYUM! That shit was WACK!" Riley shouted at the screen as the white credits started rolling up.

Then the background grew black and the _real _credits appeared. The younger boy had sat with them halfway through the show because it had caught his attention, and Jazmine had convinced him to accompany them.

"Okay, okay hear me out. That crazy ass bitch killed da old dude cuz he was fuckin' her for rent, and chops him up in little bitty pieces!" Riley screamed.

"Sheesh Riley shut up! It's only tv, damn."

Jazmine stood up. "Actually Huey, this happened in real life. Why do you think the small Aftermath words were there?" He looked at her. " That's to make it more realistic."

"No, it isn't. The show is based off on REAL killer women. They just get actresses to play their story!"

Huey, who had remained with his usual stoic expression all the time he was watching it, now had his face scrunched up in pure disgust. "That's the most disturbing real thing I have seen in a long time."

"AND! Not only that but she grinds da mothafucker up and cooks his meat in tamales! That's just _sick. _People actually ate this dead nigga!" Riley continued on. " I may never eat meat again!"

"Now there's another reason why I'm a vegetarian!"

Now both Freeman boys were ranting, and Jazmine slowly started to regret introducing them to her favorite show. "Well it's time to hit the sack guys!" She yawned hoping to stop both of their unceasing talking. Thankfully it worked.  
_

**later that night**

_"Psst..."_

Huey thought he heard something but he really didn't feel like investigating what it was and he was just too damn sleepy to figure out. He flipped on the other side of the bed.

"_ Hey, huey... wake up.."_

He was dreaming so nicely! Why did whoever it was have to fuck it up? His eyes didn't flutter open for a split second, and he kept in his deep slumber.

"YO NIGGA! Don't be a cold mothafucker and scoot over!"

Huey's eyes popped open. He sat up in his bed, all he could see was darkness. Then he saw a thin figure at his right side. " Riley?" He said groggily. " SHHH!" Yep it was definitely Riley, and he had a pillow with blanket.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I can't sleep, just SCOOT!"

"No!" He retorted angrily. "Aw, c'mon Huey! Don't be like that, that shit we saw scared me & I don't wanna sleep alone." Riley's voice turned soft and pleading. He rolled eyes.

" Allright fine! just stay on that side of the bed." He scooted over to make some room for his younger brother and he overtook the empty place. Even though he could really see anything, he was sure that the boy had a big happy face on.

"Thanks man.."

The last thought Huey remembered was that how he would blackmail his brother for years for this.

* * *

EHmaagaaa.

I got sooooo lazy writing this I just finished it up with the least words possible, I just wanted to finish.

Well, heres the eight chapter! Did u enjoy? Hate? lemme know!

SIDE NOTE: The show that was talked about here is actually a real one. It's really cool and called Mujeres Asesinas:O The episode was also real, I saw it and thought it was really gruesome :|

OK, I'm rambling now! Im out peacee!

-Anneart


End file.
